


In Exchange [Hiatus]

by SinCityLust



Series: Twisted Reality [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Possessive Behavior, Top Victor Nikiforov, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinCityLust/pseuds/SinCityLust
Summary: Yuri being a somewhat young and well known omega is given as a gift for the night to the next leader of a foreign mafia, he didn't expect it to be anything besides that.





	1. For the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Story is on a temporary Hiatus. I feel in order to progress the story to what I'd like it to be I'll have to delay the next chapter, please see end note.

Pacing back and forth to say Yuri was nervous was, to say the least. He had to keep reminding himself that this was for his family, but he wasn't intending to save himself only to be used and tossed aside for a night.

The thought of what he had agreed to made his skin crawl.

Being an omega was always going to be difficult, that was a given, but why this?

Business in his hometown was getting more difficult to manage and naturally his family was affected by it too. It was a terrifying prospect watching family businesses shutting down one after the other, to see the damage once it was all practically over was the worst. Maybe if he had just stayed home he could have helped them more. He was already a failure as a skater; all the time and money he wasted in that profession could have gone into helping his family.

What had he even been doing it all for?   
Why did he waste so much time on skating?

Yuri knew deep down what the answer to that was despite wishing he had a better one. All because of a selfish wish he had left his family alone for so long. Instead of aiding his family in their troubling times they were forced to take out a loan.   
The mafia loaned everyone's family money, but they couldn't pay the dues.

They had done the best they could, however, it wasn't enough in the end.

Two days ago members sent to warn them about when they would come to collect the debt pulled him aside and informed him of his options. Yuri was told he could either give himself up quietly or watch the hot springs shut down; they knew the Katsuki family wouldn't come up with the money in time. When he had asked why they were interested in him fear crawled all over him, it was clear what they wanted.

Omegas were a rare treasure on his side of the country and even more so ones that were untouched. In his current state, Yuri could easily have been sold at a high price, his small fame as a skater increased this. The mafia had other plans for Yuri. They wanted peace with foreign allies and he'd be presented as a gift.

It was just for a night, or so they claimed; that he would satisfy the alpha son of their ally.

He hated the way they said it, knowing he'd accept the terms. There weren't any other real options at this point.

So here he was, in a small room alone and waiting. Pacing back and forth did little to calm his nerves but he refused to look at the bed behind him, pretending it wasn't there. Looking at a mirror beside him he wondered what alpha would be satisfied with him; sure on paper, he might sound appealing but in person not so much, especially since he got back home.

After the banquet he'd gained some weight; working at the springs and the other odd jobs he took let him lose some of it, but not enough. Things had gotten so bad at home he had to come back home from Detroit sooner than he originally would have.

They tried, they really tried, but no one even bothers any more with their sleepy town.

When Yuri had arrived the previous night as they agreed he was instructed to wear the robe they had provided in the room. He'd be using the robe and nothing else. The clothes he had on upon arrival were tucked away into the drawer in the nightstand. At least he was ensured he had something to wear when it was all said and done. Arriving yesterday was probably the most heart-pounding thing he's had to do in a while. Yuri knew the eyes he was feeling on him were accompanied by less than pleasant thoughts. It wasn't really till the door slammed shut behind him he felt his legs give out on him. The weight of dread was so heavy in that moment, he was petrified.  
Their allies would arrive tonight meaning by morning the family debt would be forgiven and hopefully he could go home. It was rather late to back out now but he couldn't help but be scared at the prospect of how much this "simple" job really meant. What if he was so bad that the mob son just got angry? Would they still forgive the family debt or would they just take back their word and end up selling him instead? Yuri hadn't even told his family about the situation. Right now they just assumed he was doing an old high school friend a favour. He couldn't help but think about how worried they must be over the money they owed; how they probably wanted him out of the house to avoid this exact situation. They would want him to avoid getting into the hands of these men, to stay safe, but he had to do this. Yuri felt as though he would crumble under the pressure.

A voice suddenly came from seemingly nowhere snapping him out of his would be a panic attack.

"Katsuki! They are here, the son will be down there soon. You have till then to prepare yourself"

There was nothing he could do.

\--------

The flight had been more or less how he had expected it to be. It wasn't as though he was unaccustomed to air travel. Viktor took in his surroundings as he arrived in the foreign country with his father. As they agreed he would be retiring from professional figure skating in favour of running the group in place of his ageing father. He'd have to fine-tune his ability to run everything smoothly this year, he'd be the new Pakhan come his 28th birthday. It wasn't as though he had much more to learn, however. He'd practically been learning to do this since before he'd ever set foot on the ice.

"Viktor you need to find a mate before I hand the group over to you"

"Father you can't be serious?"

"I have thought about it for some time now, I'm not getting any younger and my condition no better. If I am to leave the group to you I need to ensure it has a future"

"So either female beta or an omega"

"Ideally yes"

"Father I'm not opposed to finding a mate, your reasoning seems just. But I'd love to have a chance to fall in love with my mate. It's rather unreasonable to ask me to find one within the next eight months "

"As Pakhan you will do well not to let everything be for emotion. As my only son, you have a responsibility to this group, one I let you delay as much as you could, but no more"

" I understand but would you at the very least give me until this time next year?"

"We will talk about that after we meet with the Japanese. Our meeting today is crucial"

"Very well, that's reasonable enough "

Viktor unlike what most may think had a very genuine relationship with his father. Despite being pakhan he truly cared about his only sons' happiness. Maybe it was his inner alpha or the fact Viktor looks so much like his late mother, but the man wanted him happy. The rest of the car ride was silent until they reached their destined location. It was a rather impressive building given that its design was by far the most modern.

The meeting itself went well, Viktor could tell the Japanese men wanted them to be on good terms. The leader of the Japanese mafia occasionally glanced at Viktor. He did his best to act as if he didn't notice but he'd been to enough of these meeting to know something was up.

What on earth could they want?

"I'm so glad we were able to sort everything out so smoothly, "

"Yes I'm pleased with this as well, it's always nice to secure alliances"

"We look forward to handling further exchanges with our groups"

"Yes it seems like we have a prosperous future together "

Viktor hummed in agreement with his father as the three men raised their glasses for a brief toast.

"I heard your wife has provided you with an heir recently. I give to you my best regards "

"Thank you, Nikiforov that is too kind of you"  
"We have a small gift for the child" his father continued as Viktor handed him the gift they had picked out. The man smiled fondly as he took the gift.

"Oh before I forget, if you will, we have also arraigned a gift for your son"

There it was.

They finally decided to make their move.

"My how unexpected? If I may be so bold as to ask why this generosity has come about" Viktor asked, making it very clear he had been onto them from the start. The other alpha gave him an acknowledging look up kept his poise. 

"We heard that you will soon be taking on your fathers legacy after finishing such a successful career on the ice. You have managed to make Russia so proud they wouldn't dare assume you are anything but a living legend."

More flattery? Goodness, this must be a big request.

"To honour such high achievements we have arraigned a fine treat for you." The man said sliding a file over to his father as he continued to lock his eyes on a suspicious Viktor.

"My what a treat" he faintly heard his father say; the treat was probably a well thought out one that was sadly not desired. They'd been offered so many things in the past and only accepted for the sake of courtesy. 

" Yes we located this untouched jewel and thought it would make a lovely gift for the young pakhan to be"

Okay, they seriously had some ulterior motives. It couldn't be more obvious.

"We offer you this virgin male omega, be the first to thoroughly enjoy him in all his purity"

His father then handed him the file, the gift was after all for him. Viktor was not one to take up such an offer but as his eyes fell on the paper he felt his heart truly flutter for the second time in two decades. He was once again greeted with the same enchanting brown eyes from the banquet.

"I see you are quite taken by him"  
The man laughed.

"Let me make it better then if you like him after you can have him, under one condition"

There it is.

"If you choose to mate him, would you allow your first child that can bare child be engaged to my son"

What?

"That's a bold request of you to make of my son" his father was quick to dash in.

"Yes, but as you may or may not know my son has been diagnosed as an alpha. I was thinking it be beneficial for there to be a more solid union between our two groups " he replied smoothly yet notably with caution.

"That is up to my son, Viktor?"

Taking a deep breath in and eyeing the picture again and rereading the name, just to make sure it was truly him Viktor sighed.

"I'll accept your proposal, consider yourself lucky you have offered me the solution to two problems of mine. To be clear this only offers my first beta daughter or possible omega child."

"Yes, if your first is an alpha or male beta they will not be promised to my son, the next depending on genders may or may not be"

"Then please arrange the papers will you; so I may take the omega with me." He said much to the surprise of his father who said nothing but looked at his son. With the look in his eye, Viktor knew his father must be wondering if their conversation earlier resulted in this. Truth be told that conversation barely made a difference. Normally he would refuse such a request. But right now he didn't care, he just wanted Yuri.

"Would you like to sample the omega while I have my men arrange the papers? Or perhaps you'd rather I have some of them prepare him for your travels?" Viktor had to hold back a growl, the idea of anyone else touching his beloved was infuriating.

"No, that won't be necessary. If you excuse me I want to personally make myself very acquainted with my new bride" with that Viktor took off to where he was told he'd find him.

"Room at the end of the hall, just go right and you should see the hallway " after turning into the hall out of sight Viktor dropped his facade and ran. How long had it been since he saw those eyes in person? How long since they made him feel this human? It might have been only a few hours, but he could never forget the man who set is frozen heart on fire.

\---------

Panic set in, they were here, he was here, and he was coming here! Finally acknowledging the bed behind him Yuri looked at it in fear. Slowly walking over to it he touched the soft fabric of the white sheets, it went with everything else in the room. Taking off his glasses and setting them on the table Yuri held his breath as there was a knock on the door. It slowly opened and Yuri couldn't believe what he saw as fear was replaced by confusion.

Viktor Nikiforov

Why was he here? He was supposed to be expecting-  
" So it really is you Yuri. I was wondering if my eyes were deceiving me when I saw your picture in the file" he huffed a bit, had he been running?  
Could he somehow been mixed up with the mafia!?

" Vi-Viktor!? Why are you? I was told-"

This is crazy Victor wasn't supposed to be here, seeing him like this. God, it was mortifying would his idol think he was some kind of slut?

"Well I guess it would make sense you'd be confused, not many people really know after all"

" What do you mean?"

" We can discuss that later, right now its just good to see you"

See him? What did he- no, no, no-

"Wait so...you...you came here for me then? You didn't just walk into the wrong room?"  
Victor looked at him with an amused look as if it wasn't already obvious.  
"Hard to when its the only room at the end of the hall"

Yuri tensed up again as the alpha before him eyed him up and down. This was somehow more nerve-wracking than if it had been a total stranger, not that he and Viktor were even acquainted before this.

Heck, they'd only ever been in the same room twice before, he didn't say much either time. Yuri couldn't bring himself to say anything to Viktor before. But regardless Yuri felt as though he was a piece of meat in front of a hungry dog.

Yuri hadn't noticed when Viktor had gotten so close as to start smelling his pheromones or when he wrapped his arms around him. Yuri only realized the situation when his lips were kissed violently. He felt so small in comparison to Victor who now seemed to tower him. He didn't think he would be able to even breath again till Viktor finally pulled him back by his hair. The smile on his face was even more chilling as he savoured the taste on his lips. He then started to leave kisses running up Yuri's neck moving to just below his jaw. Biting his lip he closed his eyes and tried to remain as silent as he could. Victor wasn't sure what it was but seeing Yuri again was enough for him to forget there was anything beyond those dreaming eyes.   
Yuri couldn't help but yelp as the both of them crashed onto the bed. Viktor pulled away and looked at Yuri who looked back at him in a daze.

He finally had Yuri in his arms again. The man below him was speechless and his surprised expression priceless. After the banquet, he thought he'd never have the chance to chase after him. He thought he'd have to wait until he could convince his father to let him try to court him. The boy from the banquet, the one who broke down his stone wall with nothing more than a smile. He had often found himself daydreaming of the time they danced together laughing in each other's arms.  
Earlier when his father told him he expected Viktor to be mated by December he thought all hope was lost. His father would never have approved of him courting a man he had no clue as to what secondary gender he was. Athletes are not required to disclose their secondary gender to the public and Yuri was of those to keep his secret. Even if he was granted the blessing to try, Yuri might not have just accepted willingly having mafia ties; but it seems Viktor wouldn't have had to have been too worried about that last concern. But now Yuri was his, and Yuri was capable of barring his children, there was no reason for them to ever be apart again. Yuri was his now.

" You have no idea how much I've been dying to see you like this," he said still unable to believe it was true.  
" What do you mean?"  
"Why don't you remember? You put on quite a show at last years banquet. I've wanted to have a taste of you since then, preferably without that champagne"

Yuri couldn't even respond as Viktor let his hands travel down and began to spread apart his legs. Once positioned his hands travels upward again to open up the robe he wore. Admiring the sight Viktor dove down for another kiss, this one slower and deeper. Yuri did his best to bite back any sounds that dared escape his lips as the alpha began to stroke him. Viktor couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. His Yuri, still as beautiful as he remembered. Sure he put on a little more but Viktor didn't mind, it was just more to love. He definitely wouldn't complain about the weight that found itself around Yuri's thighs. Savoring the taste of his new mate he trailed his lips to Yuri's chest to bite and tease the sensitive area.

This was crazy! Viktor Nikiforov was touching his... and kissing him, oh god why did it turn out like this. Under different circumstances, Yuri may have been over the moon for his first time to be with him, but he couldn't ignore the elephant in the room try as he might.

His idol was a criminal.

A powerful and dangerous one at that

H-he was using Yuri like a toy, like property, like his prey.

Yuri could no longer hold his voice back as one of Viktor's hands found his entrance and began to play around. He moaned into the kiss, arms wrapping themselves around Viktor as he tried to ignore the deviant hand below him. One digit was driving him crazy enough, but after the third, his mind had gotten hazy. Viktor took great pride in how Yuri was withering beneath his touch. In his life, he has had many grace his bed, but none have ever taken his heart.

" Yuri I must confess to you something" he whispered into his ear as his hand pulled away.  
"Originally I planned to reject the offering I was made but once I saw it was you I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have you here like this. Truth be told I wanted to claim you since the banquet; I don't want anyone else to have you"

"W-what are you talking about!?"

"Oh Yuri, don't be such tease. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since then. I originally planned to take my time and court you but the situation now being what it is I feel it better to just take you, unlike on that day." He continued to kiss Yuri along his neck before speaking again.

"It was so cruel of you to just appear back then leaving me with nothing more than the memory if you and your scent. Its a miracle I didn't take you then and there." Yuri's eyes were wide with shock, what had he done at that banquet!?

"Yuri~" Viktor practically sang as he shifted in position.

"Ye-Yes Viktor?" Yuri was hesitant but looked back at Viktor. He knew what was coming next as the intruding digits slipped out with a trail of slick clinging to them and a new pressure taking their place.

"You're mine!"

Yuri felt a sudden wave of shock cross his entire being, but his voice was gone. Yuri hadn't even noticed the tears at the edge of his eyes threatening to spill as he was still registering the new feeling of pain. Not even the pleasured moan of Viktor registered until he began to move around. Though the alpha had prepped him he still hadn't been ready for the sudden change.

"Yuri~ you feel heavenly," he said as he started to thrust, regaining his voice Yuri whimpered.

"Viktor ~"

The movements remained strange to him as all he could do was hold onto the man above him, biting back any noise that dared escape his lips. Naturally, he failed at holding back his voice with every new thrust and this only seemed to make Viktor want to go faster. Viktor started to bite and kiss Yuri as he moved, marking him up and down.  
"My Yuri~" he cooed as the younger whimpered beneath him. He trailed the smaller form beneath him giving it special care and attention. His knot began to slowly form and he wasted no time making sure Yuri felt it against his entrance. The feeling of the growing member was more than he could bare, he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

"No more~please I can't ~" Yuri cried as he began to feel overwhelmed. He'd never felt so much stimulation before, not even when he was in heat. Only steading himself a bit Viktor barely panted out a response.

"Nonsense, you will have to get used to such treatment my dear. How else are you going to bear my pups?" he said kissing the side of Yuri's jaw.

" What!?"

" I'm not letting anyone else have you, you're mine" and with that Yuri felt himself be filled to the brim, again left speechless. Viktor rode himself out before pulling out causing Yuri to whimper at the loss. He felt something leak out of him as two hands began to trail him again.

"My goodness, Yuri~ If only you could see how beautiful you look right now." He never bothered to look at Viktor as he chose to just stare at the small glimpse of the mirror. The view wasn't enough that he could see his whole body, just his face. Its like he was looking at a doll; but rather than some plastic or porcelain face he was looking at his own.  
Suddenly he no longer could see himself as he was flipped with his face against a pillow. His hips were being raised up by the devilish hands.

"Spread your legs a little darling"

Viktor cooed as he started to position himself again.

Again he felt the other enter him roughly and in a repeated motion felt his hips be slammed into. As Viktor started to form another knot he changed angles a bit and Yuri began to see stars.

"Seems I hit the right spot there" he chuckled into Yuri's ear taking great care to make sure Yuri felt as aroused as he was. Yuri felt hot tears trickling down his cheeks it was all so overwhelming. He more or less expected this kind of treatment but the alphas words hadn't entirely registered till Viktor started to change positions again. This time he was on his side as Viktor lifted one of Yuri's legs over his own. As he continued he was stoking Yuri's member and whispered sweet nothings in his ears. Yuri, however, was replaying what the alpha had said earlier in his head.

~I originally planned to take my time and court you but the situation now being what it is I feel it better to just take you~  
~How else are you going to bear my pups?~  
~I'm not letting anyone else have you, you're mine~

Viktor wasn't going to let him go home after he was done was he.

"Yuri baby~ you wouldn't happen to be close to your heat, would you? It be a shame if all of my seed was going to waste tonight. But who am I kidding we'll have plenty of time to conceive several heirs to my group. I wonder just how beautiful our pups will be?"

"I'm not going home after this am I?" Yuri felt himself weakly ask. Viktor looked puzzled by this question but smiled warmly at him.

"Nonsense we both are Yuri, Russia is so beautiful after all" he leans into Yuri and places a soft kiss on his cheek. He looks at Yuri as if he was all that mattered in the world.

He couldn't wait to start their life together.


	2. Inner Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit this later if need be, got two kids who are refusing to go to bed and I'm going to need Gods help on this one. They use to be so small and cute, now they've got twice the energy and weight to boot.

Viktor was happier than he could ever have dreamed to be at the moment. He had lived much of his life knowing that he couldn't experience joy the same way most people would. Viktor knew very well, even from before he was taught how to hold a gun against someone's head that he couldn't be an ordinary man, he was never intended to be.

Oddly enough he had been okay with that. He was more at peace with the knowledge of his greatest flaw than he ever should have been.

For much longer than he could remember Viktor was made very aware of how his family was different from others. How he was different from everyone else. It wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence to see a child know his way with a set of knives than it was for one to flip a fully grown man over his head.

But this was typical for him, natural even.  
It was who he was.

He had always known he was being followed by danger just as he knew that he was causing a fair deal of it wherever he went. In his many years of life, he had learned how to swiftly snuff out a life without a second thought. It had never been an issue for him to get his hands dirty, that was always an unsettling fact for every member of their group. Viktor seemed for the longest time to have been void of feelings altogether. He knew what they were, he knew he should have cried or laughed more often; despite it, all Viktor couldn't bring himself to feel very much of anything.

The only time he was as happy as he was right now was when he first set foot on the ice.

His mother had noticed just as everyone had that Viktor felt fewer emotions than he should than any child should. His father thought it was just the result of genetics, that this was what generations of Nikiforovs in one body resulted in. His mother Anna, the kind nurturing woman she was couldn't find content in that thought. She had wanted to see her son happy, or at the very least see that he could feel emotions. His father though less vocal was clearly having the same desires.

Yet no matter what she did it was only on the day she tied the blades to his feet and took him to the ice that anything really worked. He genuinely smiled for what could have felt like the first time in his life. Gliding on the ice was natural, the music that was once white noise had meaning, cheers of admiration caused a warm yet pleasant feeling in his gut.

This was what it meant to feel.

These were the emotions he never truly knew.

Leaving the ice had been the first time Viktor had ever been tempted to cry, he didn't want the feelings to end.

His mother, on the other hand, was indeed crying, she not only witnessed her son come to life in a way she never knew he was capable of, but his performance was breathtaking. Her tears of joy had distracted him as she rambled about how happy she was that he found such joy, and how he could possess such a hidden talent.

Neither had noticed when an ageing man had approached them claiming to be a coach. Little did Viktor know how that encounter would alter his life so completely.  
The ice had proven to be an escape he never knew he'd needed or had ever wanted.

When gliding across the ice he wasn't the next in line to rule the mafia, he was the pride of Russia. But more so he was himself, the world outside the ice beneath his blades ceased to exist as it was just him and the song. Off the ice, reality would set in and most feelings would fade away. He'd learned to put on a more convincing face off the ice, made a few "friends" even. As the years passed the ice was his only real way of finding joy, he'd even begun to care about his audience. One day he had even woken up to realize that he had been becoming a bit of a romantic; his mother would have loved to have heard that.

He would have called it a sincere miracle that his father let him pursue the career as long as he did, but he knew better, it was the result of a tragedy that worked in his favour. For at least some time he was able to pretend he wasn't destined to be a heartless criminal; the one he'd have been regardless of the day he first glided blades against ice. That was at least until his career began to dull, he one day found himself unable to surprise the crowd. No matter what he did it seemed that nothing would surprise his audience anymore. He wondered if his youngest self-had begun to show in his performance, the one that existed before he knew what it was to feel. When he decided to retire it wasn't entirely because of the claim he'd made to the reporters about having long reached his peak; if anything that would have made him more determined to excite his audience. But no, it didn't take an attempt on his life to realize this, despite them being made several times before. He's known his whole life he'd be skating on thin ice, carrying the weight of too many people just have him falling through the cracks sooner.

He was so sure that in due time he'd go back to being the emotionless shell he had once been. Viktor thought he'd never be able to experience the simple joys of love, that that would forever be a foreign emotion. He believed this all full-hearted until he had met Yuri.

Yuri

He had been someone he'd noticed before but hadn't paid much mind to. Yuri was a very good skater that judging from some of his performances was a fan of his. But more than that Viktor wanted to smack himself for never noticing it sooner, how the omega moved with the music. He had so much potential, it bothered him to not have seen Yuri in the Worlds.

The night at the banquet he'd noticed the younger skater seemed down, part of him wanted to talk to him. It wasn't till later in the night that Viktor would come to discover that would be the tamest of his desires. He wasn't quite sure when it had really happened: when the drunk mess challenged a 14-year-old to a dance battle, when Chris brought out the pole, maybe when they danced together, when he smiled with such confidence, when he'd asked Viktor to coach him, maybe it had been when their eyes had connected. Viktor had no idea when his heart had been stolen, but it had been the best night of his life. Somehow Yuri had ignited any and every emotion and extension of love that could ever be possible.

And then he was gone

For the months that followed he could not get him out of his mind. He wondered if perhaps he had another lover that had erased him from Yuri's thoughts. The thought of Yuri with another disturbed greatly. He was relieved that he would never again have to worry about another being in Yuri's life, in his heart: they were going to be mates now, they could have had a family, Viktor would never have a reason to be a stranger to love or joy again, so long as he had Yuri.

His Yuri.  
And no one else's.

Yuri was exceptionally beautiful whimpering and moaning beneath Viktor right now. He'd bite his lips to keep from making noise but this only resulted in them being a more full plump red. The blush on his cheeks had spread across his entire body turning his creamy skin into a delectable rose shade. Yuri's slick made each pump into him easier, it felt as though his body was sucking Viktor further and further. Yuri was opening up beautifully for him, just like a flower in bloom. It was downright sinful how the omega called out his name as if to speak words that would be lost before they ever formed. His beautiful Yuri, he'd make a good spouse soon enough.

Yuri himself didn't know what to make of the situation. He agreed to do this, but despite his best attempts, he felt as though he was under full submission to this alpha. In his dreams, it had been Viktor to coo sweet nothings in his ears, but this was not that Viktor. The Viktor he imagined was the one with passion in his eyes for the ice, the one who'd make grown men cry with the beauty of his performances. He was not the one who looked at him with chilling desire, the one who was greedily devouring his very being. How long had they been at this, when had his body betrayed him and invited the alpha in further. He was unable to even form words anymore as the alpha continued to praise him. Leaning down closer to Yuri, Viktor was ready to knot his mate one last time. As it formed the omega closed his eyes and grasped at the pillow above his head. Yuri buried part of his face into the pillow as he pulled it down unintentionally exposing his neck. Viktor could feel the alpha within him growl in pleasure, wanting nothing more than to claim his precious mate. But right now wasn't the time, they'd have to wait just a little longer till that; so rather than sink his teeth into the omegas neck he gave it nothing more than a gentle kiss.

"Vik-Viktor please I~"  
"Shh my love, it's alright we are together now"

With that Yuri had yet again reached his peak, Viktor not but a second later did as well.

Releasing his seeds for a final time Viktor loudly moaned Yuri's name as he pulled out of his mate, causing the omega to whimper at the loss. Yuri could feel Viktor's release run down his thighs. Clothes long forgotten Viktor slumped to the side holding him against his chest. Yuri could feel himself try to catch his breath as sleep was starting to take him. Viktor was saying something but sounded so far away. Yuri wasn't sure how long Viktor had been using him, whether it's been more or less than an hour isn't a question he could answer. He hadn't eaten anything all day and had gotten little sleep; the new invasive stress on his body by the eager alpha was draining, to say the least. Wanting to fight the sleep but not having much fight in him for anything at this point; Yuri let himself fall deeper into the odd comfort the alpha was giving off. Yuri wasn't sure why, but he found he could feel safe in a strange way.

Yuri slept thinking about how hopefully his family would hear the good news soon. They weren't in debt anymore, at the very least.

After some time passed and Viktor watched his beloved sleep soundly he took the time to redress himself and clean off Yuri. Already his mates soft and creamy skin was marked with the burning marks he had left behind. Admittedly he had been a bit rougher than he would have liked to have been. He looked at the sleeping form, there wasn't any bruising from what he could tell but it was something he'd have to check in on every so often just to be sure. Pulling out his phone he noted it was about time they leave. He had found Yuri's clothes and dressed him, but he continued to sleep. Carrying him in his arms no one could mistake the fact the omega was claimed. Viktor had yet to mark Yuri's neck with a bond mark but he made sure everyone would be able to sense him on the omega. Many flinched as he walked passed them, his possessive aura reaching anyone remotely close to them. Viktor had made his dominance clear as they settled to leave. Viktor thanked the mob leader as he handed him his business number to further discuss the details of their arraignment.

For most of the car ride, his father said nothing, just looking curiously at his son and his new "mate". He eventually began to speak aloud again.

" I suppose we don't have anything else to talk about regarding finding a mate "

" It appears that conversation is no longer a pressing matter father"

" I feel the need to ask why you have made such a bold move."

"It's a simple answer, I fell in love" he had responded gazing down at his beloved who rested peacefully beneath his arm. It didn't take much more than the look in his sons' eyes to know it was the full-hearted truth, and that scared him to a bit.

"Fell in love you say, was it his scent? It seems to be a fairly soothing one, hard to really know right now though since he's covered in yours" he saw Viktors eyes darken in a way they never had towards him. If anyone were to step out of line he had the feeling his son would progressively be less kind about it. Tightening his grip on the omega, his son brought his other hand to hold the younger man's chin and lift his head up a bit, bringing it closer to his own.

" No, truth be told I've had my eye on this one for quite a bit of time. He was also a skater and I fell for him during the banquet in December. I would have asked for permission to court him but I wasn't sure of his dynamic and he all but vanished after he stole my heart"

" You never told me this before"

" A lot was going on at the time and quite frankly it wasn't a situation that allowed time for romance"

" That's understandable but my son you seem to be paying no mind you have promised one of your unborn children to the son a rival group"

" Father I am well aware of this but please understand, I just wanted my Yuri. I haven't really known what its like to be truly alive in the world of the common man. I was able to truly enjoy myself in a way I never knew was possible. For a moment I thought I'd never be able to court him due to my duties, and even if I could I'm not sure I'd have been okay with bringing him into such a dangerous world." He looked away from his father to the omega, his father noted the twinge of sadness that cashed across his face.

" But he seems to already be involved in such a world to have been put into a position where I could easily obtain him. I fear to think what would have become of him had I been another to just leave him, or if he had been offered to some other alpha. I don't think I need to tell you what they could have done to him." He looked his father in the eyes again. The old man let out a sigh, his sons caring eyes had returned and he could feel their concern laced plea of sympathy.

" So I am to fully understand you love this omega so much that you'd join with the Japanese in such a manner"

"You make it sound like I've betrayed our own. You know as well as I how beneficial this alliance would be. We live in a world where blood ties are the most likely to secure true loyalty. Without it, our bond will likely inevitably crumble. This may have saved us some bloodshed in the future. I won't say I'm proud of myself for it; but it not only was something we were bound to talk about at some point, it offered me, my beloved. Besides you and I both know in reality we have little to worry over in regards to all of this"

The rest of the trip was silent as Viktor silently admired his newly obtained mate. The older man saw nothing but true admiration in his sons' eyes as he paid careful attention to the omegas soft breathing; as if by staring at his slowly rising and falling chest a great secret of the world would be revealed. Viktors father continued to observe his son, he was completely smitten. Already in such a short amount of time, he'd seen his son be more in tune with his inner alpha than he'd ever seen him be before. He'd never thought to tell Viktor this before but his son had within him centuries of strong, aggressive, and possessive alphas. Its truthfully been years since a new omega has been introduced into the home, others being just beta women. All his father could do was hope his son didn't fall victim to an alpha haze. Viktor has never fallen to an alpha haze before since that first time, typically having a good handle on his inner alpha; but with him being so protective of an omega he wasn't sure he could trust Viktor's self-control anymore.  
\--------------------------  
The airport was cleared almost all too quickly due to their "connections". The omega continued to sleep soundly as Viktor carried him around in a bridal fashion. He noticed quite a few people spare them uncertain glances with twinges of fear behind them. They could feel something wasn't quite right with the way the foreign men were walking by as if they owned the place, with a sleeping native in one's arms. Many spared the omega soft sympathetic and pitiful looks as if knowing his faith. Arvid could see his son did not interpret their looks as concerning so much as mistaking them for desire. Viktor growled assertively at the crowd, practically barked when one official came by as if to question them. Everyone just turned away, not daring to offer them a second glance. Viktor was not one to be this territorial unless need be. The Omega would prove to be an issue, not that he dared say a word to Viktor now.

Finally boarding their flight Viktor seemed to revert back to his usual self. Arvid exchange some casual conversation with his son about the meeting which somehow then turned into Viktor explaining the ins and outs of competitive figure skating for what must have been the trillionth time in his lifetime. He truly was Anna's son, the woman would go on and on about the ballet in a similar fashion. Arvid couldn't help the twinge of guilt that passed him as he knew he and his families history have prevented his son from continuing on with his true passion, much like it had in his mothers' case. It was not an easy thing to do, to ask out of love to accept the dangers in their lives. Anna at the very least had that choice; all Viktor could have ever done was ask for the same sacrifice to be made in his name. He thought back to what his son had said about the omega.

"Even if I could I'm not sure I'd have been okay with bringing him into such a dangerous world."

" But he seems to already be involved in such a world"

Yes, it's true the omega had found his way into their world, but he knew it wasn't anything like when Anna did. Viktor would have to hope one day it could be, but Arvid had his doubts.  
\------  
Arriving in Russia was rather uneventful. No one questioned the sleeping omega in the young masters' arms. Viktor had immediately asked one of his servants to bring him a clean robe for his mate. Taking Yuri to their room he looked at how soundly he slept. It was very concerning that he had yet to stir awake but that only proved to make him angry. 

How did those bastards treat his mate while he was in their care?

When the robe came he undressed Yuri from the clothes that had absorbed his sweat. Viktor settled in the thoughtful delight of providing his beloved to a hot bath to ease his muscles and have the chefs cook him a meal. Whatever the past was he'd make sure the future was theirs. Letting his mate sleep he left the room to go to his office, he put two betas at the door to guard him for now.

Entering his office he was surprisingly already there; since he seemed to just observe his son Viktor paid no mind and called in his staff. Once they had gathered he sat at the head of his desk and began his announcement.

"As I'm sure all of you have noticed I brought with me a young man from Japan. The meeting went fairly well and we have secured two things from the Japanese. One was our intent which was to have a good trade deal between our services and weapons with their connections and "trade" market. As for the second we have secured through an arraigned agreement a blood tie to them, they will one day be an extension of us as we'd be to them." As expected a few members have gone silent and unsurprisingly it was Ivan to speak up first.

"Viktor do you mean to tell us you are marrying into their family?"

"Not quite, Ivan, that brings me to my next point. The man I brought with me today was a gift from our allies. A male, once virgin omega. I was offered him as a bride under the condition that the first of my children with the capability to bare child will be promised to their recently born alpha son. That said I would like to request that you run a full background check on Katsuki Yuri and on his family "  
" Are suggesting that the omega is a sp-" silence overcame the room as Viktor stared at the alpha insinuating his precious Yuri was a traitor in disguise.  
"Alex you best just go and get my tailor. It makes you more useful doing that than questioning my decisions "

The man said nothing as he left all eyes back on Viktor.  
"Now before I was so rudely interrupted, I'd like the full report on the Katsuki history regarding their ties to our allies. I want to know exactly why it was Yuri was put in a position in which he could be gifted to me. Arraigned marriage or not, before my heirs are conceived it will be the Katsuki family that will be my immediate relatives. If our allies have anything on them than I'd like to know what it is."  
Ivan nodded in agreement knowing the task would fall on him.

"Good for now you are dismissed, expect further information later on today "

The men left the room swiftly leaving Viktor and his father alone. He could tell Viktor knew what he was thinking, but he also knew that for the moment that wouldn't change a thing.

"Alex was making a good point "  
"Trust my intuition on this one father, Yuri means no ill will, he's incapable such things. Besides Alex interrupted me, that is a lack of respect."

"Very well my son, your judgment will be what the group will rely on soon enough as it is" not saying anything else Arvid took his leave, Viktor helped him up. Alone in his office, he began to go over his files.

The Black Bear division had been deployed to handle a job for a very high paying client not too long ago, they'd hear back in about a day.

That's to be expected though.

It maybe had been another hour till Ivan entered the room.

" I wouldn't be disturbing you would I?"  
" Nonsense Ivan, impeccable timing as always. I just finished up for the evening."

"I found the information on the Katsuki family."

"Excellent, let me hear it"

"Katsuki family has had no investment with our allies till just recently within the last two years. Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki have been married and running a hot spring for several years. Ages 54 and 49, both betas, Hiroko had their first child at the age of 19. Eldest child Mari Katsuki, age 30, beta female works in the springs with her parents. Yuri Katsuki, youngest child age 23, male omega. The town they live in has been going under for some time. There used to be more business in the area but few remain including the Katsuki business. They were very behind on payments by the looks of it, but their debt has recently been forgiven."

"That doesn't seem to be very much of a mystery to resolve"

So they got him through a family debt, that was a low blow. But it didn't surprise him in the least. It wouldn't have been the worst way they've acquired someone, omega or otherwise.

"No, but you were right as far as I can tell at this point. The Kentarou family has only operated in the area within the past five years. Unless anything has happened otherwise within the past few months we really wouldn't have to worry about him being snake"

He felt like laughing, his Yuri a snake, the idea was ridiculous. He was as harmless as a little piglet. 

In that moment one of the betas he had watching Yuri came in. He would have snapped at her for leaving her post but she had with her great new.

"He's awake"

\---------------

How long had he been asleep? 

His body felt completely sore, it took Yuri a moment to register where he even was. The first thing he noticed was of course how his muscles refused to agree with him. All of them protested even the slightest movements he made. He then noted aside from the light pain he was a very comfortable bed, probably the softest he'd ever been in. The pillow felt the way he'd imagine a cloud to feel like. Yuri barely registered how peculiar the situation really was until he pulled the blanket up. Unlike his sheets at home these smelled like a crisp winter spice of some sort rather than the cotton scented brand his mother used. With a quick jolt against his bodies wishes, he sat up in the bed to see he was in a rather lavish room. It was lightly coloured white walls and blue carpets and drapes, black furniture. He was wearing a long silk blue robe that had fallen open a bit when he got up. He caught a glimpse of his skin and instinctively blinked his eyes shut as he grabbed the robe and pulled it shut. All the memories began to flood back to him as his eyes threatened to water.

He had been sold.

Lied to.

Used.

He was probably mafia property right now.

He was in a strange unknown place.

Sold to, used, and owned by...

Oh God.  
His Alpha....

He was now owned by not some complete stranger but by the one and only Victor Nikiforov.

He had to leave.

Getting off the bed he felt a pain shoot down his lower spine as he darted towards the door barely collapsing against it. His legs felt like jelly and his arms seemed to be no better.  
Barely reestablishing his footing Yuri managed to pull himself up and open the door. Immediately the door hit someone as he tried to open it. The man guarding the door was tall and terrifying with eyes that looked as though they could end someone in an instant. The other person stationed at the door, a woman, looked no kinder. She has the most hateful stare he had ever seen; Yuri almost didn't realize that was just her natural expression. When she noticed what had happened she began saying all sorts of things he couldn't understand and then closed the door on him. 

He was trapped.

It was clear he wasn't going to be able to just walk out. He'd have to wait for whatever was going to happen next. Sighing in defeat he looked around the room aimlessly to see if there were any other exits in the room, there weren't. Even the windows were shut tightly.  
After what felt like an eternity he gave up and crawled into the bed again, cocooning himself with the sheets. 

Why even bother to escape, they'd just take it out on his family.

Yuri didn't know what to do. It was only when the door snapped open he felt himself jolt up.

There he was.

Looking at him with no less desire than the last time they were in this position. The only difference was he was completely in his hands now, and he had no idea what that meant. Viktor stepped away from the doorway closing the door behind him. The gap between them was nonexistent now as he hovered over Yuri and gave him a long deep kiss. Yuri was too scared to move as the alpha looked him in the eyes.

"Welcome home my love, did you sleep well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to the positive response of the last chapter I've written another one. So long as you want it I'll add onto this story but for now I hope you enjoyed. Give me your thoughts and feed back on the story thus far. Any questions I'm glade to answer and if you spot or typo feel free to let me know.
> 
> Should I bother writing a chapter 3?


	3. New Set of Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is out and ready  
> A * from now on will indicate the language spoken is no longer English  
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Also looking for a beta reader to help make the editing process easier if anyone is interested let me know; having a new set of eyes always does help point more stuff out.

"My love, are you feeling alright? You seem to be uneasy "

Uneasy.... What an understatement.

There was genuine concern in the alphas eyes and part of Yuri felt some comfort in this, but he knew he shouldn't. Everything he had come to know about this man was a lie. Yuri once prided himself in secret for knowing so much about the Russian skaters' career, it seems that was just barely the surface. He had always known there was more to the captivating blue eyes that seemed deeper than the ocean itself; that there was an untold story within their depths. Yuri could remember the days he tried to read the stories behind those eyes as he preformed his routines, back when they inspired him.

But now it seemed that the depth of the piercing blue had a terrifying meaning behind them. He didn't quite yet know what exactly that meaning was; he wasn't sure he wanted to know that what they meant anymore. Whatever the story was behind that endless ice blue, it wasn't fitting to the Viktor the world thought they knew. Growing up he'd have those eyes surround him. Even then it seemed if he paid them too much mind they'd swallow him whole.

Seeing them in person for the first in December he was trapped in the hold an image could never capture, even if just for a second.

Had it been those same eyes at the banquet that made him so uneasy? He felt the weight of his failure that day so heavily; had he not noticed such heavy eyes trailing him?

Even if he'd suspected it or not at the time doesn't matter now.

Those eyes that looked upon him now had the weight the sea right now. Yuri could feel the pressure of all the ocean press against him as those eyes pierced into his.

Viktor continued to hold his gaze expecting an answer. It was getting harder to breathe as it took everything Yuri had to not break down on the spot.

Snaking his arms around Yuri in a soft embrace he trailed one hand to pull up his chin. It was as if he was demanding an answer now. The gloved hand made a shiver run down his spine at this motion.

Why?

Why was his body telling his mind to submit?

"Yuri my dear? Is everything okay?"

"I-I... I'm not sure"

He really wasn't, Yuri was wondering how it was he hasn't already run away screaming or broken down in tears. Maybe it was because his body still felt rather weak or perhaps it was because he was petrified of the man that held him. Viktor was about to make another comment, but before he could a grumble broke their silence. Yuri felt himself go bright red as he knew he was the source of the sound.

Yeah, leave it to him to be hungry right now.

Viktor broke out into a small fit of laughter. Yuri felt his embrace loosen a bit as he slumped a bit back onto the bed before realizing he had been relying on Viktor's arm for support. Sitting up Yuri looked up at him. This situation was completely bizarre he was acting as if nothing was amiss like he hadn't just kidnapped him. Unknowingly Yuri began to bubble in frustration. Naturally, Viktor hadn't taken notice of his now annoyed omega and recovered from his little burst of laughter, even wiping away a stray tear of his own.

" Of course you must be hungry my dear. You slept for so long when was your last meal even? That reminds me I was going to offer you something to eat after preparing you a bath. So tell me my love what are you in the mood to eat?"

"Umm..."

Yuri would have protested more if anything to at least attempt to hold some ground against his captor, but he had no idea how long he's gone without a meal. God knows the Kentarou family hadn't even thought of feeding him anything right before Viktor came; and he barely even touched what they had offered him that morning, his anxiety having threatened to surface back then.

"Would you care for something Japanese? I had Ivan be sure to already inform the cooks of your preferences."

"Do they.... do any know how to make katsudon ?"

"If it's what you desire then you shall have it" He cooed sweetly at Yuri.

Yuri didn't know if the gesture was meant to comfort him or mock him but it had served to make him feel more uneasy.

The way Viktor was talking to him.... none of it really made any sense.

Not that he already hadn't, but any other alpha with his background would be forcing him to submit, not tending to his needs.

Viktor had by this time already taken out his phone and said some things in Russian in a rather demanding fashion. Tossing his phone aside Yuri felt as though the Russian man was going to pounce him. Viktor seemed to be scanning him and making sure to soak up every detail; Yuri became very aware of how short his robe really was and instinctively shut his legs even tighter than they were and covered his still unmarked neck. It was odd he should be thankful that the length of the cloth was far longer than anything Chris would skimp around in, but despite the technical decency of it the material easily seemed to rise up rather high against his thighs. He felt completely exposed in the robe, Yuri became immediately aware of how nothing besides the thin fabric kept him from being completely nude. Viktor just kept staring at him in delight as if he was remembering everything he'd already done to him.

Or everything he could do....

Yuri felt like he was trembling but he knew his body had gone completely stiff. This entire room was already covered in Viktor, in his scent, but having the alpha actually in his own territory was making his body completely submit to the man's desire. Whatever will power Yuri had right now was all that kept his protesting body from purring in delight at the alpha before him.

Yuri always did hate this body of his.   
It was never loyal to him.

'No, I can't just let myself fall victim to him. I never agreed to this, I don't want to be his pet'

Part of Yuri felt like screaming that at his captor but even without trying he knew his voice would fail him. The alpha made no move to pounce but he did hum as he broke the silence. He seemed far to content with whatever had been dancing around in his mind.

"The meal will be done soon, till then would you prefer to soak in a bath of rose or lavender? There are a number of things I could have brought up for you to enjoy your soak, anything you desire my love" the chime in his voice was odd, it was almost eerie. The tone was the one he'd always pictured Viktor to have as he spoke, it didn't quite fit the man before him now.

" I- um no it's alright. I can just take a quick shower-" he barely stubbed those words out. The alpha presence in such a space was making it harder to breathe.

"Would you like me to join you?-"

"NO! I mean- just not right now. I'm still very sore and I-I just can't right now-"  
Jumping off the bed he backed up closer to the bathroom door he had discovered earlier. He knew he had to get to that side of the room as quickly as possible.

If Viktor tried to attack him again at least he could try to lock himself in there for a while.

When he shouted he'd felt his voice die out a bit within him as some of his defensive nature became overpowered by his will to submit in Viktor's territory. The alpha seemed genuinely surprised by his outburst but then just sighed with notable disappointment lacing his voice. He approached him slowly like a predator approaches its prey, long and graceful strides in his direction. His eyes never left Yuris, his lips had a knowing but barely notable smile.

"Alright then in the meantime I'll fetch a fresh robe for you" as he said this he extended his hand. Yuri looked at it and some dread overcame him as it clicked what the gesture meant.

Viktor was being so cruel, was this his way of humiliating him?

Was he trying to demonstrate his dominance or maybe just remind him of he'd already done, the red marks were still fresh after all. Yuri hadn't noticed he was already backed up against the bathroom door, he broke their gaze and focused on the floor. He really couldn't bring himself to look at those perceive and invasive eyes much longer; part of him wishing they still exist only in print.

Yuri seemed to have lost the next moment in time.

When exactly had Viktor gotten so close the space between them was reduced to centimetres?

When had the alpha taken him into his hands again and drew their lips together?

When was it that the omega let the invasive tongue worm its way into his mouth? Letting it explore the taste of his own mouth?

When did he let Viktor start exploring the inner parts of his thighs; drawing his hands so close that a finger begins to probe his entrance.

He felt himself shiver at the touch.

He could feel his slick run down the alphas hand.

When had Yuri let Viktor have his other hand trail inside the thin fabric?

Pulling their lips apart and having the fabric loosen and fall into his hand Viktor trailed his lips to Yuri's neck. He gave a deep passionate kiss to the area as Yuri let go of a breath he hadn't known he was holding in.

He was at least thankful it wasn't a bite.

Feeling the hot breath of a sigh against his neck had him stiffen up again. He'd shut his eyes and pushed his hands into the alphas chest if for any other reason than to create some form of space between them again. Viktor just chucked a bit as he pulled away his hand from Yuri, the omegas slick stuck against his fingers.

"No need to be shy darling, you are beautiful no matter what. I will apologize for leaving you so red last time, but I won't promise I won't do it again." He then licked his lips and motioned to close the gap between their faces.

Kissing his cheek he turned to leave and Yuri took the opportunity to rush into the other room. His body protested the hasty movements but he didn't care. Standing there back against the door with nothing to cover himself with, it felt like phantom eyes were watching.

After a moment he barely heard the other door open and close.

The air felt much lighter.  
He could easily breathe again.

Yuri cried for a moment shuttered and whimpered, his slick still sticking to his inner thighs. His fear has all but been confirmed that this wouldn't be the last time he'd be covered in the alphas marks. Did this mean Viktor was planning to claim him this time? Mark his neck and make him incapable of ever being able to enjoy the presence of another lover? Yuri would be forever cursed to only be able to sleep with Viktor; his heats would become close to unbearable as his body would only be able to accept and demand the care of his alpha.

To be pumped into senselessly.

He had always wanted it to be Viktor who held him in his arms..... but this wasn't that Viktor. This man was dangerous, this man had in a matter of hours uprooted his entire life and taken everything he'd ever held dear.

He didn't really know if life could just be that horrible or if there was something else to this, but it was cruel.

The phrase "be careful what you wish for" flashed somewhere across his thoughts.

"It might just come true"

Eventually, he'd let the water run and washed off; the water soothed his muscles and almost made it feel like he was still pure as if he'd never been touched. What the water couldn't do was wash away the marks that tainted his skin, or prevent the new ones which were bound to come.

What was Viktor even planning?  
Would he be like his pet or was he just a concubine?   
The mistress?   
Slut?   
Whore?   
Or will he be reduced to a toy that eventually will either get tossed aside or passes around?

He didn't want to think like that but what's to say it wouldn't go down like that; the mafia was known for such things after all

Why else didn't he mark him but still take him away?

\-------

Viktor was practically skipping across the hall as he tossed to robe to the laundry maid. She took no mind to him but passed him a fresher one. Taking it he thought back to how adorable his mate was. Yuri would never know how precious he looked, to think he'd be so shy. It honestly should have been criminal how delectable that made him look. His features were also rounder than before giving him such a soft appearance.  
Viktor wondered how precious he'd look plump and full of his pups. He'd never even imagined he'd take such joy at the thought of being a father; that once seemed like more of an obligation than a cherished desire.

He wondered what kind of impression he'd make on his new family.

\-----------  
Yuri eventually pulled himself together as he finished washing up. Viktor had come back some time ago leaving the robe by the door. He had told him to take his time and didn't seem to notify the slight red in his eyes from the tears, most of it was probably washed away. He'd got up and wrapped himself in the fabric after drying off with a towel that hung by the sink. Wiping away some of the shower steam from the mirror Yuri looked at himself.   
He didn't look any different than he had a few days ago; even now most of the red marks on his skin were hidden and covered. Despite being apparently well rested he still looked just as tired as he had before the offer had even become a choice, was it even worth it in the end?   
He had no way of knowing if the family debt was gone and his family would soon realize he was missing. Would he ever see his family again, how could he even face them if given the chance again?   
Trying not to think about everything that's happened within the span of a day was going to be impossible. He was shaken from his train of thought when Viktor came into the bathroom without wearing anything. Yuri felt tense up as he tried not to stare, he felt the phantom hands from before holding him down and trailing his form.

Viktor just casually smiled looking amused by Yuri's reaction. He then much to Yuri's surprise walked right past him.

" I hope you don't mind but the more I thought about it the more a nice shower sounded refreshing. I won't take too long and the food should be coming up soon"

Releasing his grip on the sink Yuri just muttered an okay before going back into the bedroom. Not knowing what else to do he sat at the edge of the bed when a familiar ping sound caught his attention.

It was his phone.

Rummaging through what seemed to be just a forgotten pile of clothes on the floor he had found what he'd been wearing when he went to complete his end of the deal. Among the clothes he'd found his phone, it had a lot of messages and missed calls but little life in it leftover.   
Sitting down on the bed again he scrolled through the calls and messages, most calls were from his family and almost all the messages were from Phichit.

They already knew he was missing

He had several voicemails from his family. Sighing he decided to listen to the last three, one from each of them.

First his father.  
*'Yuri, son? Please pick up. We are so worried about you I don't want to believe your involved in any of this more than you had to be. Please let us know where you are.'*

The call cut off as the sound of someone calling him over had muffled in the background. There was no denying the concern in his fathers' voice. He sounded like he had more to say, but something stopped him.

Mari has called after not even five minutes later.  
*'Yuri pick up the phone! Please for the love of god don't tell me you did something stupid Yuri! This isn't your responsibility; you can't just decide you're the one that has to fix things!   
....... Yuri, we're all worried sick about you.... please, call me back and tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about, let me know you're okay'*

His mothers were the hardest to listen to.

*'Yuri...... please don't tell me you really did this. I'm so sorry you had to be involved in any of this but...*sob* I never wanted this for you and your sister....... Yuri wherever you are I love you.... I love you '*

The call cuts off there and he isn't sure what to say.   
It was like a goodbye.

Checking his other messages Yuri saw he had a lot of texts from friends and family, Phichit having sent the most.  
Phichits messages were ones demanding to know where he was and why he wasn't answering the phone. Yuri could almost hear the concern that must have laced his friends' voice. Without really thinking about it he replied to one of the messages

Phichit: Yuri where are you!!!!! Your family is seriously concerned and they aren't telling me everything! Idk what's going on but what happened!? Dude I'm seriously kind of scared right now so stop making me ask  
Where are you?!?!?!?!?!

Yuri sighed as he replied, his friend didn't deserve this.

Yuri: I'm not going to lie   
Not sure where I am but please know I did what I had to.   
I'm not sure it made a difference but so far I'm okay.   
I don't know if I'll be able to stay in touch anymore but you'll be the first to know. If not just know you are my best friend and I love you. I'm sorry this is vague and probably more concerning than if I hadn't said anything at all but I'm not sure I'll have another chance to say all this.

Phichit: Yuri!!!

He would have responded to the next couple of messages but a call from an unknown number caught his attention.

He answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Katsuki, interesting to see you still have access to your phone. I'm sure by now your family must have tried to contact you, maybe to thank you for ridding them of that debt?"  
The man chuckled, freaking chuckled at his own dreaded sense of humour. Yuri felt tense, this time in anger.   
*" This wasn't part of the deal! You said I'd only be gone for a night!"*  
*" We said we'd forgive your family debt if you slept with him for the night. In the end, you still handed yourself over to our care Katsuki; be thankful we didn't make you a local whore for all our alpha guests. A little celebrity like you even if only just for being a failed skater would have been a better treat than a regular beta slut, you being an omega would have also been a nice perk to mention. "*

Yuri was gritting his teeth, the nerve! Mafia or not this was insulting; he knew he should have expected this but he hated it nonetheless. They just gave him away without a second thought and let his entire life be uprooted. Yuri felt like he had already cried all the tears that he could for now, he knew he'd crack again at some point but for now he'd speak his mind.

*"If that's the case why am I here? If I would have really been such a fine treat why am I here! I don't even know where I am, am I even in Japan right now?"*  
*" Hahahaha! Careful there, I hear omegas with a little fire in them get handled rougher. I can only imagine how many times he must have been sinking himself into you already. You should have seen the desire in his eyes when we showed him your file; I almost felt bad not letting him have you. Not to mention he really took his time testing you out. You were covered in his scent."*  
Yuri was trembling now in anger, he was taking delight in this.   
*" I'll find my way out of here, you can't stop me! I'm not in your hands anymore!"*  
He thought he'd say he didn't care or maybe make another off hand sexual comment, but the tone of his voice changed.  
*"I suggest you not do anything rash Katsuki. It be a shame if something were to happen to your family; like your sister going missing or your father getting injured. Your mother must already be suffering from the loss of one child, why add more loss to her life?"*

His stomach dropped at this, he might not be stuck with them but his family still was regardless of the debt.

*" You wouldn't! Why do you care if even still here or not?"* he tried to sound stern but the distress in his voice was clear.  
*"Like it matters, you can't argue this so I suggest you just hush up and be an obedient little pet. What comes of this union is more of our concern than it is yours."*

Union? Why was he acting like this entire exchange was the glue holding both groups together? Yuri had nothing to do with or anything to offer that could possibly have anything to do with either of them.

He knew this was true.

He wasn't anything that couldn't be replaced.

Why did these truths not make him feel any better?

Before he realized it the phone had hung up and he was on the edge of the bed staring at the blank screen.

In exchange for what exactly was he even here for? Something told him it was more than just money or a friendly standing.

His thoughts were snapped back to reality when Yuri saw Viktor clad in nothing but a towel around his waist and two bowls of food in his hand. He looked down at Yuri with concern as if he actually cared for his well being, he put the bowls on the nightstand. Then kneeling down so he could look up at Yuri placing one hand delicately and cupping the plump cheek of his mate asked with sincere concern.

"Yuri love are you alright? They've been knocking on the door with the food for some time now, is anything the matter?"

He looked into those warm brown eyes that seemed to be fairly lost at the moment. They were as stunning as always but the seemed to be searching for something.

"Yuri my love is there something on your mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it  
> Leave your comments and let me know what you think.
> 
> Chapter 4?


	4. To know Desire and lack Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Yuri wasn't sure what to think: he was on the softest bed he's ever been on in his entire life, he'd had some surprisingly good katsudon, and Viktor Nikiforov was spooning with him, his breath was soft and tingled against his neck, their legs intertwined and essentially bare, soft and comforting warmth radiating under their shared blanket as moonlight pooled in against the sheets.

This was like a dream he'd had once  
Yet reality made it seem like more of a nightmare.

Earlier Viktor had been so concerned about his well being. The way his gentle hands were caressing his face made part of him almost want to purr in against them, but he couldn't. The man before him was real and dangerous; not like images that hung on his bedroom walls.

Those eyes, those stunning eyes, he was looking into their depths looking for the mysteries they held. He searched for an explanation that could justify some sense of logic behind this man being able to just take him. To just take him without seeming to have any remorse for what he'd done, any explanation as to why he could do something like that.

\---------------

"Yuri my love is there something on your mind?"

He had wanted to respond to this but how could he? What could he say that could even begin to answer such a question. Before he could give it more thought his stomach growled again; surprising both him and Viktor as the sound broke the silence.

" We should eat love, you'll need your strength " he then kissed his cheek and handed him the bowl of food.

It wasn't his mothers Katsudon, but it was undeniably good. His hunger was fully realized after he'd eaten the first bite, starting his attack on the poor bowl. He had almost forgotten the situation he was until he'd heard Viktor chuckle in the chair across from him. Yuri felt a blush creep against his cheeks. Mafia or not he'd still just unintentionally pigged out on half a bowl of katsudon in front of Viktor Nikiforov.

"I'm glad to see you liked it. I must confess I was worried how you'd take to it, I've never tried this before. Tell me is it really that good?"

It was only then Yuri had noticed Viktor hadn't touched his food, he'd just been watching him. Just when he thought his face couldn't get any redder.

"It's my favourite back home"  
He said it as quickly as he could, it was essentially a yelp.

"Oh really! It must be amazing then!"

He'd said that with such a childlike delight. As odd as it was to say the face he wore now could easily be compared to that of a puppy wagging its tail.

How was he supposed to act around him?

Yuri wasn't entirely sure he could be truly afraid of the man if that was a normal reaction from him. Looking back shamefully at the bowl trying to hide his embarrassed expression he took another bite slowly.

It couldn't have been a moment later that he heard Viktor practically cheer in delight saying some Russian word Yuri didn't know.

"I can see why you like it this is delicious! I should have the cooks make this more often!"

They were rather quiet after that as Viktor seemed so focused on polishing off the plate. Yuri went back to his meal too since he thought he should take advantage of the fact he no longer felt like he was in danger. Every so often Viktor would ask some basic but personal questions like: how long have you been skating, what was living in America like for you, what was the best thing about growing up in Japan, what is your family like, where have you been this last year, why aren't you skating this season, have you ever been in love before, what is your relationship with that skater from Thailand.

Yuri did his best to dodge most of the questions but Viktor really did press on about the skating ones.

"Why did you quit while having so much potential?"

"I appreciate the flattery but I was never that good; at least not enough that it mattered. It already was costing my family so much to let me study in America. The costs of supporting my skating career were really pushing it. They'd never admit to it but the costs of everything were less than reasonable. I just couldn't bring myself to keep bringing them down like that. The Yakuza was just the final blow in the coffin. Once I'd found out they had taken out a loan I had to come back, it was too much"

"I can understand your decision but did your family want you to do so much for them? It was as clear as day how much passion you had for the ice."

"No.... but when you love the people closest to you, you do what you can for them"

Viktor couldn't agree more; if they meant so much to him he'd make sure the Yakuza wouldn't ever be able to do so much as lay a finger on the Katsuki family ever again.

To give up life on the ice; he couldn't think of a bigger sacrifice for a skater.

A maid eventually came by to collect the bowls and they were alone again. For a moment Yuri felt like he could bring himself to ask why he was here. Yuri wanted to know where here was. But the question died in his mouth before he could ever ask it. Viktor was on the bed with him now, he was running his hand through Yuri's black hair.

"I'm happy we can be here like this"

he said it the way Yuri imagined a lover talking. This situation had made a blush run across his face. He turned his head as if to hide the shame he felt over this. Even after everything has happened he could tell his body would betray him, as always.   
He couldn't help the fact that for so long he'd only ever thought of the man at his side; the one burying his nose into the crook of his neck, breathing a soft hot breath against it. Even back to his first heat at thirteen, the idea of Viktor was the only thought that soothed him through the pain. It was wrong to say he felt safe right now, but he does. He wants to hate him more. Yuri wants to hate the man that he's idolized all these years, but even now he feels safe, secure, and betrayed by both Viktor and himself.

\------------

Yuri woke up to a grunting noise and a surging pain coursing throughout his body. Opening his eyes he saw a dark yet eerily familiar figure tower over him within the dark room. The moonlight revealed bare blue skin that was creamy to both color and the touch; they were paired with enchanting blue empty eyes of a predator. The skin was decorated with black ink that seemed to be phased into the flesh and dark blue smoke seemed to swirl around it. Silver hair peeked out against the moonlight as sharp canines gleamed even brighter and Yuri felt as though he knew this stranger. He'd been so caught up in examining the being that he hadn't noticed why he was in pain. The figure had been violating him roughly but Yuri couldn't move or cry out. He was defenceless as the being had his way devouring what felt like his soul. He could cry silent tears at least and wish as well as pray the demon would be done. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt as though he could move again and instinctively managed to push the demon off him. Rather than fall back it vanished the moment Yuri pushed it away, becoming nothing but smoke against his hands. Looking at himself he was covered in bite marks. The marks were still bleeding deep heavy beads of blood that then would trail down his form. All he could do was scream.

He jumped awake panting heavily looking around to see he was alone. Relived he opted to turn on the lights to his room and walked out to get some water. Making it to the kitchen he got a glass of water and downed it instantly. He'd never been happier than to be home.

Just then a thump caught his attention followed by another loud one that was accompanied by muffled cries. Following the noise to the unused banquet room, he opened the sliding door only to find his father and sister dead with slit throats and his mother in tears. It was the mafia, but how? They'd paid their debt already, he remembered they'd managed it. The men noticed Yuri and smiled as they pulled his mothers head back for a clearer view of her neck  
*" you should have listened like a good pet"*   
That was all that one of the men said before slitting her throat as Yuri cried out no.

He cried out for mercy

For he begged them to leave his family alone

He cried for them to be at peace

To no avail

He suddenly awoke again in tears this time cradled in someone's arms. He was too tired to make sense of the moment but this time it was real, or at least it felt real. All he knew was the soft rocking rhythm that was accompanied by gentle comforting words and a warm presence.

"Shh love, it's okay, I'm with you. I promise so long as I live nothing will hurt you and your family. Rest easy my dear, nothing can harm you ever again"

Such a kind promise.

He wanted to believe it so wholeheartedly, but sleep overpowered him again. Maybe this was a dream, maybe, just maybe.

\---------------

When morning came he was alone in the room. It hadn't taken long to remember everything all over again. It hadn't been a dream, the sick fantasy was real. He was kidnapped by Viktor, everything he'd ever known was gone. Silently he cursed his luck clutching the blankets. The nightmares he'd had that night were dreadful but he was already starting to forget the finer details of them.   
Did he imagine Viktor holding him last night or had that been real?

~ I promise so long as I live nothing will hurt you or your family ~

No, it had to be a dream.  
Why else would an alpha like him promise such a kind thing?

\------------

To say Viktor was surprised to wake up to his mate tossing and turning wasn't an entirely wrong claim. As he stirred from sleep, Viktor saw the distress and tears running down his gorgeous face.

He was having a nightmare.

Viktor moved to hold his beloved into his arms in an attempt to soothe his mate. Yuri was crying in his sleep about his family being in danger and that "they'd" been paid back. Viktor knew who he meant. He felt outraged at the fact those dreadful men had scarred his treasured so terribly. Yuri jumped awake suddenly still whimpering in tears. Viktor promised his mate that he'd protect them, they'd soon be his family too after all. Eventually, Yuri fell asleep again, this time in much more peaceful terms.

" I love you Yuri" was all he said as he too fell asleep again.

\---------------

When morning came he knew that he had to attend to his duties. The last thing he wanted was to leave Yuri alone. Looking at the sleeping omega he felt his heart beat faster, such a gem was his. Writing a note he placed it on the bedside and kissed his forehead before leaving.

"Rest easy love"

Making his leave he instructed two betas to be stationed at the door and had the cooks start working on breakfast for his mate.   
On his way to meet his father for their morning coffee he ran into Ivan.

"Good morning sir, how are you today"

"Good as ever Ivan, better even. But I'd like you to do a little more investigating on the Kentarou family."

" What particularly on my sir"

"What they've been doing to the Katsuki family. My mate seems very shaken up about the current fate of his family. If possible I'd like set up some bodyguards for each member of the family by the end of the day."

" It may take a few hours but the longest part would be actually sending the men over."

"Excellent, make sure they know to not be too obvious; I don't want my future in-laws to know about them yet."

"Of course sir "

"Oh and can you get someone to order everything on this list, I'd ideally like most by tomorrow evening "

"Not a problem sir"

Taking his leave Ivan began the tasks at hand.

Viktor was glad to have such a loyal man under his employment. Meeting with his father for coffee they sat down and had their meal.

"So how has he settled in?"

"More or less okay I take it. He seems to still be worried about his family since they are still with the Kentarou family "

"He told you this?"

"Not directly, he was having a nightmare last night"

"And you still believe he's okay with this?"

"With what father?"

"Being Permanently tied to the mafia. The Kentarou family has been known to commonly tell half-truths to their employed, I would imagine that includes their merchandise."

"Could you not refer to Yuri in such a way"

"That's probably how they saw him once they obtained him"

"Well he's my mate now, my partner, no one is to speak down to him any more than they would be"

"And have you actually discussed this with him Viktor?"

"He knows that we're together"

"But does he know not to fear you?"

"My Yuri has no reason to fear me"

"Then make sure he knows that my son. I know you are taken by him, it's so painfully clear. I'd like to think your mother would be dotting over the omega if she could. But he's probably going to need time to adjust. Vitya you've been kidnapped twice before; can't you sympathize with having to adapt to a frightening new environment"

"Father I didn't feel anything when I was taken; I just followed my instinct and eliminated the obstacles in the way of getting home. I have yet to know what fear is"

"Right..... yes I remember now you weren't even phased"his father mumbled some incomprehensible comment that slowly died out.

"There was no reason to be afraid at the time; escaping was hardly a challenge. I was never the type to feel the effect of such things." Viktor continued.

"Yes you never were, but Viktor please just consider what I've said"

"Very well, now that that's been discussed how is the cub division doing?"

"They are doing about as well as any cub division has. We did lose one or two though "

"They are still undergoing orientation."

"It's to be expected Viktor "

"I'll have to change the program then"

" If you see that as fit. Personally not sure what changes you'd make"

" I'll think of it"

"Well I'm off, the final document agreement from the Kentarous has arrived; be sure to take care of that Viktor "

"Yes father"

\---------------

Thinking about the discussion he had with his father Viktor thought back to when he met Yuri.

The man had been wasted beyond reason.

He was an enchanting force the moment he'd made his presence known.

Never before had Viktor experienced such a desire for anything, for anyone. Never before had he ever wished to extend his love.

The Russian Yuri had been on his case the whole time after the event; saying he'd never seen the older man make himself out as such a fool before.

Viktor was beside himself for once in his life. To want someone was never an issue before.

When he first presented an alpha at an unusual earlier age than most. He'd been provided with a partner for his first rut, one he rejected and sent off. Men and women alike had thrown themselves at him either knowing or not knowing the true title he bore. Even before he'd won any landmark competitions he was considered an irresistible beauty. He'd had partners here and there but felt it more of a chore to engage in such base duties. The society he quickly learned was quite sex-based when it wanted to be, alphas feeling that the world owed something to their knots, betas wanting to not be overshadowed, and omegas being treated like incubators at best in some places.

It was ridiculous in his perspective to fall victim to such silly thoughts, but even he had to play by them from time to time.

He's used his looks and alpha status to gain peoples trust and good graces, but he felt that almost always eliminated the challenge of a mission.

Like it had with that omega traitor.

She was a woman that was considered gorgeous by all accounts, a stunning omega celebrity. More importantly, though she had been a traitor to their group. The woman had been trusted as a cover for some of their men during missions in exchange for the loan that launched her career as a singer. The fool thought since she had gotten enough public recognition she could easily seduce foreign enemies in Italy. She gave up some delicate info to bribe them into taking care of her Russian problem. Realistically the Italians would have killed her or sold her once they'd gotten what they'd wanted, not that she'd know that. Why she thought the Italians were going to be her salvation was a mystery.

She was always just a fool.

He often thought about that assignment. He was twenty at the time and she didn't know who he was, well aside from being a skater. Her scent in reports was meant to be an alluring and intoxicating mixture of orange and sugar that was to enthral men. He found the mixture of her scents to be unbalanced and the sweetness of it was too strong to be appealing. She had been the one to approach him initially and getting her trust was easily achieved. He had assumed that he'd done everything right when she asked him to her hotel room. She even gave him her number after she'd had her fun. Viktor personally had just wanted to rid himself of her sickening sweet scent. It was a relief when the room service came. She'd been puzzled by the delivery but he couldn't blame her; it's not like they'd ordered anything.

Making the fake suicide note was easy enough. Blaming the Italian mafia was a gentle enough warning to not take her old bait anymore.

When he got back from the mission some of the younger males in the group had praised him and expressed their envy that he had been able to so much as speak to the woman. He couldn't help but feel he should have been more ecstatic the mission. A normal man apparently would have. It was that mission that had made him realize he'd never really had an affair for the sake of his own enjoyment. Sure he usually got to pick when and who he'd be spending an evening with, but it was never for pleasure.

Now Yuri

Yuri had some kind of power over him. His alpha had been going crazy at just the thought of him.

His mate had a similar smell to the omega woman from long ago. But unlike her, his scents were well balanced. Truth be told he smelled more like a citrus zest balanced with a delectable vanilla, like a comforting dessert. His scent made Viktor feel at home.

 

Reaching his office he'd seen the notable new stack of papers. Sighing in defeat all he could bring himself to say was-

"Lovely"

He'd rather be with Yuri.

\-----------------

Yuri had looked over himself for some time after waking up to an empty bed. No new bite marks, no fresh blood. His robe was hanging loosely off of him and he'd felt as though he desperately needed a drink of water. Reaching for his glasses he found a note addressed to him. Opening the note he'd found it to be from Viktor.

{ My Dearly Beloved,  
I hope you slept well last night. You seemed to be having an unpleasant dream at some point and I'm sorry I couldn't be with you when you woke up. My duties around the home will be keeping me busy most days; I'll be sure to make sure this won't be an issue soon enough. Make yourself at home best as you can, the servants will tend to your needs till I can rejoin you later today. }

The note would normally be a sweet gesture but this one made him uneasy.

He practically jumped out of the bed once a loud knock was heard on the door. The note crumpled in his hands as the jump scare had him gasping to catch the breath he'd just lost. A hand pushed his hair up tightly against his head as the knocking continued. He sighed at his own reaction. Yuri closed up his robe again and got out of bed, he set the note aside. Grabbing his glasses he makes his way to the door. It was hard to believe this moment in time was real. His feet sank into the rug that was a stark contrast to the practically black hardwood floor closer to the door. Opening the door was an older yet still lively looking woman with a tray in her hands. She smiled sweetly at him and held the tray out. He noticed two people standing on either side of the door. Neither paying attention to the woman.

" Food for masters mate," she said in a bubbly sweet tone. He looked at the silver tray and took it from her hands thanking her as he did. She smiled and bowed to him before turning her heels to leave. Taking the meal he decided he was still too tired to give anything else much thought. The breakfast was American style but he only had so much of it before just deciding to focus his attention on the coffee. It couldn't have been ten minutes later when another set of knocks caught his attention. The man who entered didn't look like a servant but had a lot of clothes in his hands. He tossed them in an uncaring fashion next to Yuri. Turning to leave at the door he gave Yuri a suspicious accusing look before saying-  
"Get dressed, even the master expects his concubine to wear clothes"  
And leaving gruffly. Yuri could already tell this might be a pattern. Not wasting time he decided he'd prefer anything to the robe and found some clothes to wear. There was a variety of casual and not so casual wear, but nothing extravagant. Thankful for some underwear and a set of pants he slides them on with a sigh of relief. He found amongst the clothes a plain t-shirt and threw it on. He stared at the material for a while.

'why is it so soft its a shirt?'

After finding a pair of socks he realized he still had access to his phone. Finding where he had left it the night prior he grimaced at its low battery life. What charge it did have though was enough to see he had been bombarded with more calls and texts from Phichit. He felt bad about how he last messaged his friend. Yuri briefly wondered if it would have been better to never have even replied to begin with. Pushing those thoughts aside he looked to see if his phone could tell him where he was.

Russia

Was he really never going to see his family again?

Such thoughts truly haunted him.

*be a good little pet*

-masters mate-

-concubine-

~

I promise so long as I live nothing will hurt you or your family ~

Sighing again he looked into the mirror reflection of himself from the screen of his phone after he shut it off.

"Why would he promise that?" Yuri wondered aloud. If Viktor brought him here for pleasure why would he promise such a thing? There was no reason for such a claim.

*be a good little pet*

And why did they want him to stay here? Somehow that thought was worse

\------------

Breathing a sigh of relief Viktor had gotten through a great deal of his paperwork. All that was left was the agreement with the Kentarou family. None of it really had anything to do with the agreement with Yuri but he would be expecting to see some documents or at least a phone call about that soon enough.

It sickened him that his Yuri was ever in their hands. It sickened him, even more, to know that part of his family was still within their grasp.

A union between the groups was what was expected. Ideally, it is the most peaceful way to secure their ties. But before any of that Viktor had plans to make it very clear who would be the head family of both households if united.

It is not like he'd just have them assume any child of his would go along with their wishes anymore than Viktor himself would.

It has been years since anyone ever thought they could control him, and Viktor wasn't going to let that change anytime soon.

An image of Yuri drunkenly clinging to him asking him to be his coach flashed across his mind.

At least they wouldn't, Yuri was another story.

"Oh, what will become of me" he sighed happily. Yuri was the light he'd never known he'd lacked in his life. No, not even that time on the ice could compare to how Yuri made him feel

" I wonder what kind of impression I'll make on his family?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave any comments and feedback to let me know if I missed anything while editing. (Still looking for a beta) 
> 
> I'm not quite sure yet how I'd want to approach chapter 5 but maybe I'll write a short side story till then. 
> 
> Let me know which you'd rather have


	5. A new Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took much longer than I had expected. I'm sorry between a new job and having to pose with high schoolers due to their graduation season I've barely had time to write. Hopefully I can avoid this with any and all writing I ever do on this account but life happens. Either way plan B is my wine xD
> 
> Anyway this will be edited later so excuse any typos but I felt like I let y'all wait long enough.

Yuri paced around bored.   
There was nothing particularly interesting to do: his phone was almost dead, there was no tv, all the books and magazines he found where in Russian, and he didn't want to really venture out of the room. On the other hand he really didn't want to just wait around for whatever to just happen either. Gazing out the large windows he sat by them in his own little quiet corner, watch the outside. He could tell from the view he was in a rather large home that was probably more isolated than not. He could see the garden stretch out rather impressively but the life of it hidden under the morning fog. Even with his glasses on it was hard to see where the gates began. The gates were far away yet he could tell they must have been intimidating for onlookers who were meant to be kept out. A chill at the base of his spine made itself known when the thought occurred those very walls would be keeping him here.

Maybe it wouldn't be forever.

Maybe he'd be let go one day.

~I'm not letting anyone else have you~

Or then again maybe not....

Bringing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them he sat there with his chin by his knees. Sighing he sat up a little and brought one hand to pull the collar of his shirt. Looking down he could still see the marks coating his body. He could almost feel the way Viktor had made them. The way he teased each spot before leaving behind the angry red marks, marks that are now fading slowly. He didn't want to think about it too much but the phantom hands were something that was becoming harder to avoid. The way Viktor touched him was coming back more and more as this slow day went on. It wasn't even noon yet but he felt the eternity of each hour as he replayed that encounter.

~You're Mine~

His...

His what?

~nothing can harm you ever again~

Can that be more than just a lie?

Freeing him from his thoughts a knock came from the door. The knocking went on and he sat up from his spot by the window and just gazed at that door. The knocking continued and he just watched the door. Eventually, he went forward and stood in front of the door.

~nothing can ever harm you again~

Please be right about that Viktor.

Opening the door he saw a well-aged man with a stern intimidating look to him. He was a man that just from the appearance he screamed alpha. His aura wasn't as strong as Viktors aura but he knew; he knew he was the head of this house.

"Good day, my name is Arvid."

\----------

Viktor groaned as he noted the amount of mail that came about regarding his retirement. It was one thing to retire from his only other passion in life and another to have that be a constant reminder in his face.

-You have to come back!

-Its never going to be the same!

-You can't do this to us!

-There is no reason to stop!

-Wanna host this? Vist us at this!

-I'm your number one fan! I hate to see you go but hope you have a good life!

-About time you old man

-Be my coach!

God how bothersome to have this much mail blocking up his workspace.

~be my coach Viktor!~

He chuckled a bit at that memory at least. In another life he could easily imagine himself crossing the world just to keep that promise, how could he not. He has little doubt in his mind he'd have been anything other than a skater. So Yuri and he would have met regardless. Who knows they might have met sooner, maybe later. Viktor couldn't care less what destiny would have had planned out for them, as long as they were together. Smiling fondly he briefly forgot about the clutter he had to deal with. There was a loud knock on the door.

And like that, the brief moment was gone.

"Sir, may I come in?"   
Oh, it was Ivan.

"Certainly" Viktor replied as fondly as he could. The memory of what he was doing a moment prior dreadfully came crashing back to him as Ivan entered the room.

"Wow, thats a lot of mail" The genuine surprise in Ivan's voice was proof of how drastic this round of mail was. It wasn't uncommon for Viktor to have received piles of mail since he had started his career as a skater, yet somehow ending it has to lead to the largest correspondence he'd ever thought possible. He sighed, at least soon enough they'd begin to thin out.

"Yes, another gentle reminder of who the world thinks I am or rather was"

"So many fans"

It was odd to hear Ivan take the tone he had now; it reminded Viktor of how the man reacted the first time he'd begun to receive the letters. He smiled at Ivan as he gathered a large amount of the freshly read ones in his hands uncaringly.

"Yes, and if you could, would you start the fireplace?"

"The fireplace?"

"Yes, I need to get rid of these somehow," Viktor said this with a soft and worn out smile that Ivan easily could see past.

"You use to enjoy getting these, sir," Viktor noticed Ivan recline a bit at his own comment. He probably thought he'd said something out of turn.

"True, but now I need make way for the future. There is no need to keep reminders of the past. Though I will miss a time when these were welcome." He looked at the letters in his hands. One letter stood out a bit more as he could effortlessly read one of the lines written on it.

(Be my coach Viktor!) it read, very blunt and direct.

~Be my coach Viktor!~

Yuri.....

What he wouldn't have done to have granted him that wish.

Viktor shook him as if to shake the thought away.

In another life, he'd have been able to be close to his love on better terms. He'd have been able to at least take him away from such dangers he seems to have found himself in. Viktor isn't sure he can forgive himself for letting his beloved ever fall into this world. He can't really blame himself for Yuri having been taken by the trade, but he feels as though in some other life he could have helped. Viktor can't help but feel that had he acted sooner he could have ended his loves suffering. He knows money wouldn't have been an issue at the very least if sponsorships alone gave any clue.

Sighing he tossed the envelopes into the fireplace. Taking a match he tossed it in and watched them burn.

(Be my coach Viktor!) went up in flames.

As the papers burned away to ash he felt an odd relief. It was as though a strange weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew he'd have to let his past go; try as he might there was never any denying who or what he was. Now he'd have to be exactly what he should have been from the beginning, no more wasting time. He had responsibilities he had to tend to; ones he was more than capable than doing. He had a duty to his father, his title, and his mate. He would never let anything get in his way, he never has. But now Viktor knew he would have to let go something that has been his sole source of passion for so long. He had to learn another way to be able to feel anything truly again.

~Viktor!~

Not that he was really worried about that.

Not anymore at least.

\------

"Good day, my name is Arvid"

Mentally scolding himself Arvid wanted to smack himself and then Viktor for putting him in this situation.

Really, of all the ways to introduce yourself, that was what you thought the most appropriate way to handle it was.

Far too casual given the... circumstances.

Meeting anyone in his profession was never really that pleasant, but usually, he didn't expect to be related to them at any point. The omega was clearly intimidated by him. Naturally, he was aware of his strong alpha presence even if Viktor had overpowered him in that regard long ago. The boy just stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before taking a step back and securing his grip on the door. Hesitantly the young man finally responded.

"Katsuki Yuri... I- why... Why have you come here?"

Raising his hand slowly as a signal to relax he responded calmly.

"To simply talk, come now its lunch hour and Viktor has duties to attend to today. He'd normally eat with us but not today."

"I.... Okay"

Following the alpha, he looked around the unfamiliar place. He hadn't left the room once since he's been here, the home wasn't exactly small. Yuri couldn't deny the interior decor was lovely but he was still uneasy. They'd made it to a dining room that wasn't too extravagant. Yuri found he was pleasantly surprised by the smaller space.

"We have a larger dining hall downstairs for guests, but when alone this will do." Arvid sat down and offered the seat across from him to Yuri. Sitting down Yuri looked around the room again.

The smaller space was homey in a way that almost didn't fit what he'd seen so far, but it put him more at ease. There was already a lunch set up for them before they had even gotten to the small dining room. They ate in silence for a bit neither being quite sure what to say to other.

Arvid personally didn't know how this conversation should go. Anna would have already been at it, breaking the ice as they say. He didn't even know what the omega knew about his situation. Knowing Viktor he hadn't bothered to explain anything in detail if at all. Looking at him he wasn't sure what it was but something about the man in front of him has taken his son's heart.

His son had never been one to be easily swayed; the ice having been his only clear passion. But the way his son looked at this man, it was something else, something deeper. Arvid loved his son, odd as he was, he was as much his as he was Anna's. Viktor had not been one to express his joys so freely, Arvid couldn't help but feel responsible. Yet how could he say no; how could he express his concerns if Viktor was so clearly taken by the omega. Not wanting to admit it the way his son looked at the omega was familiar, he was familiar with that look. The way Viktor's eyes would soften, it was the look he himself only ever shared with Anna.

His son had fallen in love.

His wife would have been over the moon.   
She should have been here.  
Here to see their son so emersed in another, but she wasn't.   
In her place, he'd have to make sure this worked out, as much as he could at least.

"So...... Yuri was it, how did you rest"

"Oh- I rested well- I suppose. Y-you have a lovely home."

Arvid noted that response came out as more of a yelp.

"Thank you, this manner has been in our family for several generations "

"So this is where you raised Viktor?"  
He said this wide-eyed taking in every detail of the room again. Sighing Arvid knew it is best to get to the point.

"Yes, this is essentially where Anna and I brought him up. Hopefully, this is where he'd raise his kids as well. Like I said earlier, the manner has been Nikiforov property since its construction."

"His children....." Yuri looked like he was digesting that idea, the idea of Viktor being a father to anyone.

"Once they're born of course " Arvid continued in hopes that it would help clear up the confusion on the young mans' face. It, however, didn't as a pang of fear altered his expression. Yuri's throat went dry as he felt his nerves dancing around the question he couldn't seem to quite croak out. Finally, though he did manage to compose himself enough to ask.

"Does... Where is Viktor's mate? His actual mate" his voice was small and weak as if to imply he already knew.

There was a heavy silence in the room as Arvid gave him a sympathetic look. He could see the way Yuri was processing the information in his head slowly. The young omega was putting together what he was expected to be. He ended up bringing a hand to lips as he let a disbelieving

"Oh God"

Mate.....   
That word echoed in Yuri's head.

Sighing again Arvid didn't know what else to say. The omega was clearly confused and shocked. He thought he saw tears forming in the boys' eyes but he never cried. All Yuri really did was clutch at his sleeves with his arms crossed.

" I apologize for everything you must have been through so far. I can't even imagine what it's been like, please just don't see my son as a villain." Yuri locked eyes with him now, waiting.

"He by no means is an innocent soul but he is no demon. Some during your time here may coax you to believe so, may call him vial things. They may tell you gruesome stories of things he did, some of them even being true. But my son is a nobleman at his core. I can't force anything on you much less your own thoughts. Though I hope in the end you come to view us kindly."

"I.... I'm not... I need some time to think "  
Finishing his meal Arvid stood and without too much thought he knew what he could do.  
"Come there's a place that I'd like to show you"  
Hesitantly Yuri began to follow him to another room not much farther than the room he was originally in.

"Up here our most of our rooms, a bit more private than the guest rooms obviously. Down that way is where the study is along with several spare rooms. We are heading over down this separate hall."

On the way to the room, Yuri saw Viktor's room. The two beta guards were idly chatting amongst themselves. It was odd but even with such stone cold faces, it was calming to see them so relaxed.

-I hope in the end you come to view us kindly-

Maybe, just maybe that wouldn't be too hard.

Reaching a separate room the stopped in front of it. Arvid pulled out a key and handed it to Yuri.

"My wife used to use this room often. She fancied herself a bit of anything and everything that caught her interest. Only her old handmaid has a separate key that she only really uses when she has to clean the room. Please feel free to use it if you feel the need to be undisturbed with your thoughts. Turning to leave Yuri looked at the old key. It was well kept but clearly, from a different time, the home really was old. Taking a slow but deep breath Yuri held the key close to his chest. Taking it to the door he unlocked it and stepped inside.

\-------

After seeing the omega step into the room and shut the door had Arvid let out a relieved breath. He was then startled as a small weary voice interrupted the moment.

*Is that the boy that's rumoured to be Viktors*

*Yes, that's him, Galina,*

*He went into the madams' room*

*Indeed, call me crazy but I feel as though she would have wanted him to have her old space *

*He must be special if you have given him her private room*

*I'm not sure how quite yet, but he really is*

\-------

The Black Bear division had completed their task successful, as per usual. He filed away the reports gathered by the members of the division and set them aside. After he had gotten rid of the clutter from his desk Ivan revealed why he had come in.

"I got everything you asked for sir; as well as the next cleansings that have been ordered."  
"Oh joy, have the Black Bears been requested again or will a rookie get a chance to st reach their legs?" He replied with slight dead humour.

What a world they lived in.

To think that so many people wanted to end one another's lives. On the news a murder was always at least on one channel out there, so many in a year. Over the years he's found it almost humorous in a dark way how those numbers shocked so many; he eventually found he almost envied those naive enough to be under the blissful gaze organizations such as theirs only lived in movies. He took the thick file and set it aside knowing no one listed there would last the week; he'd add a day to some of their lives by dealing with the file later. Ivan with an amused sigh sharing in the dry humour replied.

"Every dog has his day as the Americans say, a rookie will get to play"

" Well, at least that means a newbie will get some field work from the fresh batch. Honestly, this is kind of our slow season."

"What can I say sir, the holidays bring out the worst in people"

"That they do, why do you think I'm always so eager to plan ahead of the holiday rush."

"Not like it was that hard to find an excuse before"

"True, yet another perk to miss about the competitive circuit."

"Well not like your bodyguards would have the same mindset. Honestly, you didn't even bother to use a fake name."

"Well not like I needed to. I've proven before to be more than capable of handling myself."

"You were kidnapped twice and nearly lost your head once."

"First off I was young back then; secondly that was a lucky shot at best."

"Either way sir, if it's not out of turn to say so, your body guards are definitely over the moon about current matters"

"Hahaha, well Yakov has always said I was a handful."

"Oh bless that mans poor hairline, its suffered so much over the years."

"I'll miss the man, he had great character. Oh, I'll even miss seeing what becomes of his new rising star, that kid had a refreshing spunk."

"Plisetsky? I heard that kid was a nightmare."

"Only if you'd just met him. Try as he might he's kinder than he let's on. He's like a cat that will scratch you when you meet him but lets you know he's there if need be."

"Well, I hope to not test that theory after having been the one to read the reports."

"Oh? You mean to say even he had a background check?"

"You can never be too careful sir"

"Either way its not like that really concerns me anymore."

"That reminds me, I have yet to give you these" he handed Viktor another file and a small box.

"This is the new phone you ordered, the other things on the list have been sent to your room. Also, that file contains the information about the men we deployed to Japan as per your request."

"Excellent, as always you never disappoint Ivan"

"It's my job to serve you, sir. It has been for a very long time."

"Indeed it has, I'm glad to have you under our roof."

"The honour is mine sir," he said before departing. Briefly, before he left he looked over his shoulder to see Viktor already lost in the records he's been handed. He smiled as he left.

"Its been a greater honor than you'll ever know"

\-----------

Yuri had no idea how to feel at first.

The room was nice, spacious, elegant, and somehow delightfully smaller than any other room he's seen. Touching the walls he found the them covered in a light green silk with a floral design that could only be seen up close. The room was warm and welcoming, a place for thoughts. The bookshelves had all sorts of things covering them: there was books, decorative eggs, photos, sewing supplies, preserved flowers in frames. The space was a well used one at some point. After his talk with Arvid he was questioning if the kind gesture was really one he deserved. She was probably dead from the way he spoke of her and part of him felt it wasn't right that he use her space. As wrong as it may have seemed for him Yuri couldn't quite shake the welcoming feel of the room. Strange as it was to say it was almost like the woman was embracing him with her presence. He had no idea what she even looked like but who ever she had been wasn't quite gone, but that was okay....

Exploring the room more he walked over to her long-chair that matched the pattern on the walls. He sat by it finally relaxing as his eyes set on a picture that rested in the nightstand beside it. Grasping at the frame he slid his thumb against the surface. Yuri held the picture in both hands as he laid in the long-chair. The image had what seemed to be a younger Viktor getting caught off guard by the camera and a woman smiling fondly at the unknown photographer. She was an undeniably beautiful woman: her eyes were an enticing color of evergreen, her hair a pale blonde that nearly matched Viktors silver locks, her face was welcoming and it was clear who Viktor took after in regards to facial structure. True Viktor shared in Arvids blue hued eyes but though both silver-haired Arvids was clearly the result of ageing; his face was also undeniably more gruff and boxy.

Yuri looked at the child in the picture, face full of surprise and utter shock.

Innocent.

This might be the first time Yuri has ever seen such a genuine expression grace Viktors face. Here he had no reason to lie or had anything to hide. In this picture was a child held in his mothers embrace as someone captured the moment.

This wasn't the lies plastered on his bedroom walls.

He held the image against his chest, clutching it tightly. The conversation from earlier rang in his mind. But more than that, flashes of that night barreling back into his mind.

~Shh my love, it's alright we are together now~

Together....

~I'm not letting anyone else have you~

He started to cry.

\-------------------

After having finished up with the papers Ivan gave him regarding their deployed men he got up and put out the still burning fire. Finally, he got the box off his desk and left the room. He'd spent nearly all day handling business and even had his lunch in that damn room. He needed to stretch his legs again.

A though suddenly occurred to him.

He hadn't seen Makkachin all day.

\----------

Yuri had cried in panic before, but he'd never expected that he'd yet again ever would have a fuzzy curly mouth lick at his face again. Much to his surprise a dog he recognized all to well had snuck in and began his assault on Yuri's tears.

"M-Makkachin! No! Down! Ahh!"  
It quickly became clear that this was a losing battle as he soon found himself giving into the overly loving dog. Even in this situation, Yuri found himself weak to the love of the large dog.

Laughing he just barely regained his strength to nudge the dog off.

"How did you even get in here? The door is closed?"

Makkachin obviously didn't respond but instead got on his back as if toque his request. Yuri knowing all to well what the gesture meant started rubbing the dog's belly and cooed at him every so often briefly forgetting his worries. Yuri wasn't sure how long he'd spent with Makkachin till his thoughts were inturupted by a familiar voice coming up the hall.

"Makka! Where are you girl? Come out now! I need you to meet someone special!"

Yuri tensed as the voice drew closer but Makkachin perked up in delight. She jumped from her spot on the floor and started barking at the door. A terrible realization occurred when Yuri realized he hadn't locked the door.

"Oh there you are baby!"

No no no....

"Come now girl come out here or I'll go in after you"

Before Yuri could process his thoughts Makkachin barked in delight as she charged at the door. It took Yuri a minute to realize she had a very well hidden doggy door built into part of the door.

"Well that explains how she got in" he whispered as he heard Vikor praise the dog through the door.

"Such a troublesome girl you are. How can you be so cruel to me? Oh I could never be upset with you though."

Yuri relaxed a bit hearing Viktor seem so calm and natural. Sighing he figured he'd have to face him at some point and made his way to the door. As he reached for the doorknob he paused as he heard Viktor gain his composure again.

"Come now Makka, we have to go find your new papa! I'm just sure you two will love each other as much as I love the both of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait let me know if you'd like too see more or could ever bare that much of a wait time again
> 
> Anyway love hearing feedback from y'all so let me know if you want the story to go on!
> 
> (Also if there were typos please dont hesitate to let me know xD)


	6. Tightrope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to edit this chapter again tbh

L-Love......

Yuri felt himself freeze as Viktors voice and the pitter patter of Makkachins feet distanced themselves from the door. He ran his hands through his hair as he tensed up. Breathing deeply Yuri locked the door and took several steps backwards till he sat in the long chair again.

Love?

But why?

He couldn't possibly have an actual reason to love him. Why would he? Was it because they were expected to be mates now? Why would he even want Yuri as a mate, out of the omegas he could have had.

Mate.

The word had a weight to it that he couldn't describe. That word had a lot tied to it, a lot that was expected of him. He could hardly understand why he found himself having to comprehend his own life now. Just a few months ago he was a student finishing up college and now he was expected to be a mafian consort!

Breathing heavily he let out a much-needed sigh at last. His fit of panic finally subsiding a bit the facts of today roll endlessly around in his head.

How was going to get through this?

\-----------------------

Mari took a long drag of her cigarette. It's been three days since she'd seen her brother. He said he was just going to help out a friend and like idiots they bought it. She should have guessed something was up when those mob men came by. The deadline was close and yet they left almost as swiftly as they came; no shakedown, no threats, no property damage, nothing. Then out of nowhere, Yuri plans a trip away just shy of the night before the debt is due. She knew something was off but Mari never expected he'd do something like this.

That last night still vivid in her mind.

They were tiding up the place and hiding away their most valuables discreetly. Most guests had resided back into their rooms and the inn was quiet. Out of nowhere the door at the front slammed open and a man came in with a sickening smile across his face. He was a new face but he was clearly a powerful alpha. Dressed in all black he strode in as if he owned the place; given their situation, however, he probably had more claim to it than they did. She watched her parents go up to the man and greet him hurriedly as she clutched tightly onto the broom she held in her hands, not moving an inch. She feels sick seeing her parents get on their knees trying to hide their fear of the man; all she could do was watch. His smile never faltered as his eyes seemed to glisten behind his dark black tinted glasses. His sleeves were rolled up just past his elbows and she could just catch the beginning of his tattoo.

" W-welcome to our humble home! I-I take it you are here to collect" Toshi began. The man had a cigarette in his hand, he took a long drag of it before dropping it and putting it out with his foot a near inch away from her fathers face.

"Yeah, that's what I would have come here for, though let me guess. I take it you couldn't come up with the sum."

"We have most of it! I sware I can pull it out right now! Please, all we ask for is a few more days and you'll see the rest of it I- I promise we can do it! Please just let my family be at peace!"

The man still looked amused as if he'd heard some wild joke. Pulling out another cigarette he lit it an motioned for them to arise. His eyes briefly met Maris and he gave her a quick up and down before winking. She felt her teeth clench, she'd be sooner damned. Ignoring her again he puffed the smoke in Toshis face as he stepped in front of his wife to create some distance from the thug. He coughed as the man spoke up.

"Haha- Easy there Katsuki I come bearing good news"

The tension in the room hadn't lightened up at this revelation.

"Your debt has been forgiven."  
The confusion on her parents' faces was clear as the horror on hers must have been when an uneasy feeling fell into the pit of her stomach.

"To clarify a bit, in exchange for something a little more important to us right now than your money you won't need to worry about what was owed."

He turned to walk away and flicked the end of the cigarette on the floor. He turned his head and glanced at Mari again. Smiling he spoke again.

"You know I'm glad I came here myself to deliver the news. And here I thought your brother was cute, I've got to give you Katsukis credit there. Guess Hiroshi won't have an unpleasant face to meet him at the altar." He left without another word. His final words only served to cause confusion until Mari felt herself rushing to the front gates.

She saw him get in his car and saw it leave but she still ran. He saw her and watched as the car picked up slightly and she could only scream.

"Where is he!"

\----------------

Viktor couldn't believe he was in Russia right now with him, his precious Yuri. He felt odd bubbles of joy surging within him at the thought of his mate being home with him.

Yuri

He hoped his little gifts would help pardon the rush of it all. He knew everything happened rather suddenly but after their talk last night Viktor hoped he could do everything to ensure his beloved could trust him and rid him of his fears of the past. To think his darling mate was still so struck by fear of those men he wept so earnestly in his arms. His Yuri deserved better than to ever possess such fear. Looking into yet another room he failed to find his love. Sighing he figured he might as well make use of this time to think of how he should go about fully winning over his Yuri.

His omega from what he can tell is a more gentle soul; definitely a much more shy one than the champagne fulled dancer at the Banquet, he chuckled at the memory.

Admittedly even under better conditions, his original approach to winning over Yuri's heart may not have gone as well as he would have liked. He would have appeared at his door and offered up all he could; court him and then ask if he'd accept his kind of life. He had an odd feeling Yuri would have sprinted the other way when asked to be mated to a mob boss, but more so he feared he may have not originally gotten past exchanging greetings at the door. Something told him Yuri may have turned him away before letting him give out his love. He couldn't blame Yuri for that though; he would have been much more concerned with his family and deciding what to do with his life. If Viktor had only been a skater and nothing more he'd have probably been concerned about that too.

Somehow ending up back in his room Viktor plopped onto the bed as Makkachin laid siege to a toy inside the closet. Inhaling the smell of his omega from the pillow he thought back to when he first saw Yuri in here gazing back at him. He was so beautiful covered in his marks as they peeked out of one of his robes revealing the smooth creamy stained skin. He seemed to glow in the dim lighting in the room. He wanted nothing more than to claim him right then and there as memories of their first time flashed across his mind. Turning to face the ceiling he thought back to their first. It hadn't been under ideal circumstances but the way Yuri's body responded to his was more than enough to make him lose his ability to think.

That wouldn't do.

The way he had obtained Yuri this time was not how he would have gone about it at all. If he wanted to do right by this less than ideal reunion he needed an outside point of view. Admittedly outside his face for the press and silver tongue when handling... business, he had rather poor people skills when things needed to become personal. So Viktor opted to do something he's never done before.

He asked for relationship advice.

Viktor never really had any problems having people flock and cling to him. He'd never cared for his past affairs; all just for show or at times even work. But not Yuri, no he meant so much more. Pulling out his phone Viktor called the only person he could think of that would talk to him on an equal standpoint.

He called Chris.

The phone rang briefly as he shifted in bed. Makka had lost interest in her toy and jumped up beside him on the bed.

"Vik! What a nice surprise how has retirement been treating you old timer" he chuckled on the other end of the line. He smiled at his friends' quirkiness, truth be told Chris was the only skater that knew about Viktors actual personal life.

"Chris I've been well, but I have to tell you something rather important" Figuring it best to get straight to the point he shifted into an upright position.

"What is it? Do I need to free my schedule or change my name?" There was still a rather playful tone to Chris but the subtle hint he was ready to drop it if need be was there.

"Neither, this is more about me."

"Ah! Do tell." His interest was clearly perked.

"So do you remember the boy at the banquet?" Viktor began slowly.

"You mean Yuri? How could I forget, it was the first time I've ever seen you with that expression."

"What expression?"   
Was it that obvious even then?

"The kind that the teenage girl in bad movies has when she finds out the major cutie is in her class." Chris teased. Well, it apparently was, silently he prayed Chris could help.

"Well- he's here, with me."

"Wow! How'd you managed that? Wait does he even know what you do? Like figure skating aside?" Surprise clear in his voice. He hadn't had the time to talk to his friend recently since the last few months had consisted of rather messy foreign affairs.

"Well yes, since that was mainly how I was reunited with him" Viktor responded bluntly. The mood changed quickly at that point as Chris opted to be more attentive now.

"Viktor how exactly did you two 'reunite' again"? Concern laced his voice, not that Viktor blamed him.

"Well, I was attending business in Japan with a yakuza group we've been associating with."

"Go on."

"Well despite our business together they haven't had the best relationship with us. We had to go there and settle some trades to ensure we weren't at odds." The meeting had been an important one. Both groups were strong on their own but recent events may have suggested a union be more favourable. The last thing they needed was to be at each other's throats if something were to arise.

"Okay, I'm with you so far." Chris didn't want to say it out loud yet but he had an odd feeling as to where this was going.

"Well, it started when we were congratulating the head of the house for his recently born son."

"Started?"

"You see we bought a gift for the child in good spirits but then the man turned around and offered me something. " Viktors tone shifted as if to indirectly state the obvious. Chris already knew what this meant and Viktor could tell.

"Okay..." The silence was brief but enough that is was clear Chris had to hear it out loud.

"So that something was Yuri." He deadpanned.

"Oh my god! I didn't even know he was the type to get mixed up in all this." Chris had no idea what to say. Sure he knew being Viktors friend may entitle some oddities here and there but he was found at a loss for what to say.

"Indeed, I was sickened to find they had acquired Yuri in such a cruel fashion." Viktor was clearly seething a bit on the other end of the line.

"Crap how did they get him?!"

"His family owed a debt to them. He gave himself up to pay it off." Chris noted Viktors voice had begun to trail off.

"God that's terrible" and it was, Yuri was such a kind and friendly person. From what he knew the man could hardly even hurt a fly, maybe unknowingly kill a few hearts if he was tipsy. To think that he'd do that of all things though.

"I was furious when I found out. I couldn't very well just leave him there Chris. It took everything in me not to rip the man's throat out talking about Yuri the way he was. But no matter how upset I was I couldn't cause trouble then and there. I won't go into detail why but I ended up doing the only thing I could do." Chris had never heard Viktor so... emotional before, that was new. Though the things Viktor told him clicked suddenly.

"So you just took him?"

"I had to Chris, I couldn't just leave the love of my life there. They basically offered him to me as a toy the first time. Their original offer was to have me just... use him." Viktor couldn't bear the thought of what Yuri could have been through had it not been him that he was offered to.

"They've been doing that to him?"

"They would have started with me."

"So this is all recent?"

"Yes... Chris...they just took him about a day or so before I got there."

"I'm not sure what to say; the fact that they just offered him to you...Wait you said that was their first offer?"

"Apparently I can't maintain my apparent "poker face" as the Americans say when it comes to Yuri. I just saw his picture in a file they showed me and he changed the conditions"

"Conditions?" Chris really couldn't believe he had this conversation. Yuri had really been in trouble not too long ago.

"They said if I liked him enough to mate him that I could take him with me. Though they want my children."

"Children?" Chris really hoped he wasn't hearing this right, that the long distance was to blame.

"Yes if Yuri and I have a child that can bare the first will be promised to the young alpha I mentioned earlier." Viktor sighed heavily running his hand through his hair. He himself really couldn't believe he went along with such terms. It was all so sudden, a split second decision, one he can't seem to regret.

"Viktor don't tell me you agreed to this."

"If I didn't who knows what they would have done to Yuri. Chris the way the offered him to me... it's the same way these kinds of people offer up "pets" not even prostitutes are treated that inhumanly."

"Did you?..." The next implication was rather clear and there hadn't been a reason to deny it.

"Have sex with him, yes I did."

"Viktor..."

"Then I brought him here to Russia, where he can be safe."

"I'm not sure how to respond to this. Not going lie I don't think I have the qualifications to even react to this." Chris sighed in defeat throwing himself further into his couch.

" Chris I know its a lot but just help me out a bit. We both know I'm not good with the whole emotional aspect."

"Well not say it isn't obvious but your intelligence is pretty limited."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, you are amazing at the whole mercenary/ espionage thing that goes along with the mafia stuff you do. Other than that you can fake it for the cameras and I don't even think I have to mention how you are on the ice. Regardless, Vik, you aren't good at dealing with people outside of business stuff."

"Yes I know that's why I'm asking you." He rolled his eyes, Viktor knew Chris was well aware of this.

"Well I'm not sure, you didn't force yourself on him did you?"

"He didn't resist me when we first did it. I'm pretty sure he just agreed to do that to cover the cost of his families debt, but I doubt he was expecting me. Like I said before its no secret this yakuza group, in particular, wants to be in our good graces. They probably wanted to really be on my good side since I'll be in charge soon. Yuri just happened to get mixed up in our affairs it seems; I'd like to think he enjoyed it. First times can be really rather uncomfortable for some people to my understanding and regrettably, I was rougher with him than I would have liked to be. I honestly couldn't help myself though; I know that much is inexcusable but when I saw him there it was like a haze came over my mind."

"A haze?"

"Yes, I've never felt my alpha be so in command of my behaviour before. I was filled with nothing more than the desire to mate and claim. I was going to just scent him but everything got so foggy. My sense logic was lost." And it had been. Viktor loved Yuri but maybe he should fear how easily he seems to be coming apart by the omegas mere mention. Viktors memory seemed to blur at times now and his actions almost didn't feel like his own, even though they were.

"Honestly Viktor, well how has he even been so far?" It seemed Viktor was a tad delusional at the moment but Chris wouldn't be the one to point it out. Either way from the sound of things it seemed Yuri was still a lot safer with Viktor than he would be back in Japan, so for now he'd let it slide.

"More or less fine, we talked last night before going to sleep and I'll be having dinner with him soon enough." Talking is good, at least Yuri seems to be faring well enough to do that. Talking meant a lot truthfully; Yuri was known to not be one to do even that if he was nervous. Chris was almost relieved until a thought occurred.

"Wait so you haven't even been with him this whole time."

"No I had duties to attend to, but I left him a note." God as much as Chris loved his odd friend he never knew if the man was a genius or a very lucky fool.

"Viktor, I know Yuri from being at competitions and so believe me when I say he's going to want someone there to personally explain things to him. He's going to need time and help to adjust to all this and might not be willing to reciprocate all your feelings for him."

"What do you suggest?"

"Just be there, he at least knows part of you. Spend time with him, go old school and maybe just court him before you break out that wedding binder. Just take things slow." Chris couldn't stress how important taking things slow would be for Yuri. Viktor seemed to perk up at the response though.

"Thank you, Chris, that was actually pretty helpful" after an exchange of goodbyes Chris was left staring in confusion at his phone.

Did that really just happen? Suddenly a familiar weight pounced on his chest shaking him from his thoughts.

He picked up his cat and looked at the fluff ball of a creature.

"How do I always end up being the one in odd positions?"

\----------------

Yuri rolled up to stare at the ceiling. How long had he been in this room? One thing was for sure if things kept going on like this he'd probably memorize every thread on the long chair by the end of the week. Sitting up he grew tired of feeling at a loss and decided he'd have to leave the room eventually. Walking out of the room he made his way to Viktors bedroom. Neither beta seemed to be standing watch anymore and inside he found the clothes were no longer there and Makkachin was napping in a corner of the room. This room had an odd silence to it. Yuri felt that even a pin drop could echo well. He was almost just resolved to wait for Viktor when it clicked his old clothes weren't there either, that meant neither was his phone.

Crap.

How could he have been so careless he should have hidden it somewhere other than that pile. Dread hit him as the feeling made it to his gut. He hadn't even noticed arms wrapping around him and a warm breath of a voice against his jaw as words trickled out.

"There you are Yuri, I was searching the whole manner for you. I'm sorry I was busy for so long love; I promise I'll make more time for you." His words were gentle and sincere but Yuri wasn't sure how to feel about the implications behind them. Viktor must have noticed Yuri was uneasy as he let off a more comforting tone and stroked soft circles on his shoulder.

"Is something the matter love?"

"I- my phone was with my clothes" Yuri wasn't sure why he had said that but he didn't have time to react as

"You mean this one?" Viktor held out the phone from his pocket and handed it to Yuri.

"I noticed it on the way here from Japan. I checked it a while ago and its dead right now but you won't need it" Yuri stiffens at that as his throat goes dry.

"Why won't I need it?" He almost doesn't want to hear the answer.

"Because I already had Ivan order you this new phone," he says as if it wasn't already obvious pulling out the small package from before. Handing it to Yuri he kisses the mans cheek as he stares at the box.

"Viktor you really didn't have t-"

"Nonsense! You are my mate now, and I promise I will do everything I can to make your time here ideal. I know our reunion was anything but; though I hope you know I plan to treasure you." He snuggles his nose against the crook of Yuri's neck as he says this tightening his loving hold on him.   
"I want to love you for everything you're worth to me"

Yuri really isn't sure what to say. Luckily he didn't have to, another maid comes by and says something in Russian taking Viktors attention from him. Viktor replies in a tone he'd yet to hear from him. Turning back to Yuri he smiles fondly.

"Dinner is ready, we should go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hoped you liked it, sorry if it felt a little rushed 
> 
> Let me know if there's anyway I can improve it.


	7. Soft Shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, life is hectic.
> 
> Not my best work but enjoy

Yuri couldn't breath.

He couldn't move.

He was trapped.

The alpha had a firm grip on him and wasn't letting up any time soon. He tried to push himself off the bed but he was unable to free himself from Viktor's grasp.

God Viktor was such a ridiculously heavy sleeper.

Yuri really needed some water, that was the reason he even woke up in the first place. The heat from their bodies sank into the mattress and started to form what felt like pools of sweat in Yuri's mind.

He felt as though he was being crushed against a steam cloud and an anchor.

Yuri sighed as he put all his strength into one final push successfully slipping out of the sleeping alphas grasp. Feeling immediate relief from the building heat of their bodies he quietly slips out of the room. Taking his phone for light he barely finds the small dining room meant for their private meals and goes into the connected kitchen for the water he's desperately been in need of. He went back to the small dining room and sat by the window watching the wind seemingly pick up a bit outdoors.

Sighing he thought back to earlier that evening.  
\------------------------------------------

Yuri seemed to tone out what was being said as he began to realize this would be a regular part of his life. Dinner itself was lovely but Yuri couldn't quite compare it to dinner at home with his family. He missed the smell of his mothers cooking mixed in with the warm smell of the old wood the springs were built with. Yuri missed his fathers laughter and his sisters witty comments.

This wasn't home, not even remotely close.

Arvid had nothing to say nearly the entire time and Viktor was practically glued to him. He'd heard rumors Viktor wasn't the kind to be shy about anything, some would even call him shameless.

Despite that Viktor had a certain kind of grace that lingered around him and mystery seemed to embed itself within him. His voice was smooth and reassuring but his aura cold and demanding, it was as if two people resided in one body.

Even right beside him killing whatever bit of space between them there was, this man was still a world away.

While picking at his food Viktor kept on asking him if he was comfortable and how his day had been; as if Yuri could reply with anything more than "I'm fine" or "it was alright".

Viktor could tell Yuri still needed time to adjust to the new environment. Chris had said it was important that he help Yuri during all this though he could only do so much to make Russia feel like Japan. His Yuri tried to hide the fact that he missed his home but Viktor could tell homesickness a mile away. Resting a hand around Yuri's waist he smiled at his omega, they should plan a visit to Hatsetsu soon.

Before Viktor could pitch the idea to Yuri his father broke the brief silence.

"So Yuri.... Viktor tells me you were also a skater"

"Yes, I did do it professionally but honestly I was never really good at it. I definitely was never as good as Viktor." Yuri offered.

Viktor had nearly jumped out of his seat in response, surprising both Yuri and Arvid.

"What! Nonsense Yuri! You were definitely good how could you say that!" He excluded holding onto Yuris hand firmly.

" What? Come on Viktor I'm hardly half as good as you"

" Yuri your status speaks for itself. My dear you can't be so hard on yourself."

"Thats nice of you to say Viktor but I've never even come close to doing anything really impressive."

"But you have the potential to do so Yuri"

Tensing a bit Yuri responded swiftly.

"Well I'm not a skater anymore! Even before I came here I'd already decided I was retiring."

"...."

"Let's be honest Viktor an omega like me wasn't made to compete like that." Tone faultering a bit Yuri had only then realized he had snapped a bit, Viktor was surprised at Yuri's sudden hostility. Yuri tried to hide his face but Viktors eyes only softened as he guided Yuris chin in to face him.

"Yuri love, I feel as though you are the type to not give yourself enough credit"

Leaning in forward he closes the space a bit more.

"Such a shame, to think someone as mesmerizing as you is unaware of his own allure" The surroundings around them seemed to fade.

Yuri doesn't remember what happened next but time seemed to phase as he only just realized he was no longer being held by Viktor. Looking around it seemed he'd finished his meal as the maids took away their plates. Yuri genuinely had no recollection of the last half hour.

After dinner they'd ended up retreating back to their rooms.

Viktor hadn't said much on the way back as they just walked together in silence. Following the pattern at dinner as they walked down the hall he kept Yuri well within arms length. It was only when they reached the bedroom he let go of his as he sat down in the chair beside the window as Yuri decided to dress for bed.

Turning to look at Viktor it was clear he was thinking about something. Yuri finished tying the robe over the pajamas he was given before nearly tripping over.

Makkachin had scurried past his feet and she met Viktor breaking him from whatever thought he was lost in. He laughed as the dog licked his face. The more and more Yuri found himself looking at Viktor the harder it was to belive this was real.

It felt like he was in a crazy dream and that soon he'd wake up in his bedroom in Detroit

Yuri looked at Viktor and found himself wondering what their main trade was.

Sure mafias had several ways of attaining money but even he knew they each had a specialty of some sort. The Kentarou family were rumored to be in rather awful trades but what they specialized in was no secret, sokaiya.

They'd made themselves feared across the country targeting several businesses until for whatever reason setting up base by his hometown two years ago.

Yuri thought of himself to be no stranger to misfortune but it always puzzled him how a small family business like their hot springs ended up such a mess.

Without thinking about it he'd actually asked not even stopping to question if he even wanted the answer.

"Viktor what exactly is your trade?"

Viktor had been taken aback by the sudden question only to realize he had never specified it before. Yuri was to be his mate after all so it would only be natural he'd know what they specialize in.

As he began to change his clothes in favour of his sleeping garments, he took off his shoes and loosened his tie before looking back at Yuri. Awaiting his answer Viktor knew there was no point in trying to water down what they were primarily known for.

Taking off his suit jacket it was pretty clear judging from Yuri's expression that he had already figured it out. He sighed as he removed the hidden holster he wore a gun secured on one side and two defences knives on the other. Setting them in the cabinet he turned to Yuri again. He may as well be direct,

"We are assassins, though many here prefer to be called cleaners"

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Yuri sat there staring out the window thinking about what Viktor had said.

It had been hours ago but he couldn't help but think of all the people Viktor must have killed over the years.

It was an uneasy thought to imagine Viktor, his life long idol in such a way. He wasn't sure what to think of any of this.

What made it worse was Viktor had said it so straight-faced and then went on about preparing for bed. When Viktor went to the bathroom Yuri just jumped into bed and forced himself to fall asleep. He thought that everything that had gone on was so outlandish it had to be a dream. Maybe just maybe if he went to sleep now the only reason he should expect to see those ice blue eyes were because they were on his bedroom wall.

No such luck of course

Yuri had woken up to what was powerful arms holding onto him and hot breath against his neck. He felt the steady breaths of Viktor as he slept beside him, holding on as if for dear life. Even if he'd not been in desperate need of a drink he doubted he would have been able to fall asleep again in a tangled mess like that.

In that moment Yuri wondered if he'd ever ask to leave if he'd be risking his life or the life of his family. Viktor seemed kind enough, but then again he didn't seem like a killer either. It was obvious by now Viktor wanted to keep Yuri close. It was obvious enough that he was hoping to have sex again at some point as well. What Yuri couldn't figure out was why Viktor seemed to be so interested in him? Arvid had all but said it directly he was expected to be Viktors mate; why exactly was beyond him. He'd gone so far as to hand Yuri the key to his wife's private room, a place clearly not made for anyone else. It was starting to set in that he wasn't just there to look pretty and hang off Viktors arm.

If he was there'd be no need to even pretend to be kind.

He wasn't dumb

Omegas were even today still seen as prizes to some. It hadn't even been that long ago that omegas had still been expected to be married off by the age of 20. He remembered it vividly despite not having known what it meant at the time; the day when on the news the matchmaker houses had been shut down. He couldn't have been more than five and his mother was nearly in tears with a wave of relief coming off of her. It hadn't been till he was in middle school that he learned that matchmaker houses were government owned places that arranged marriages for omegas who had come of age. Though not mandatory the likelyhood he'd have ended up there was undeniable.

In some places, one or two of them still existed. From his understanding, its was almost as much of a status symbol as being able to afford to care for a geisha. He knew Russia still had at least one in operation; if Viktor had wanted just an omega he could have easily gone there. He couldn't imagine it having been too difficult to obtain one or find a reason not to; the Russian omegas being very renowned for their beauty.

There was something else going on. No one had thought to mention and he wasn't sure how he fit into it all. 

 

Looking out the window he thought back to his conversation with one of Kentarou members.

~What comes of this union is more of our concern than it is yours. ~

Yuri wasn't sure how long he'd been watching the snow fall but he knew he'd been there for a while. He felt almost transfixed yet again until a set of hands rested on his shoulders from behind briefly.

"Love you'll catch your death of cold if you don't bundle up, Russia is much colder than Hatsetsu" Viktor had draped a shaw over Yuri's shoulders before sliding his arms over Yuri's so that his hands could intertwine their hands. Resting his chin on his neck he sighed.

"So this is where you've run off to" Tension slid off Viktors voice as he took in Yuri's calming scent. Waking up to find his bed empty on such a cold night had concerned him. For a moment he had thought the last few days had been a dream and his darling was actually a world away. But he could still detect the faint smell of his lover and followed it.

"Was I not supposed to come here?" Yuri found himself asking as Viktor chuckled.

"Goodness no, you are allowed anywhere you wish in this house at any time. All I really ask is that you knock before entering my study."

"...."

"From time to time, I'll be in contact with associates of ours, not all men of virtue"

"You really are part of this... You're expected to lead this entire group"

"Yes, I have been for many years. I am expected to be Pakhan by the end of December after all. It wouldn't do anyone much good if I didn't already know what to do."

"I'm sorry it's just, that still something I can't entirely process. I never once thought that you..."

"I know, no one would ever have assumed that so don't think you are alone. If it helps some may tell you my time on the ice was a cover but I simply just enjoyed it. I never lied to anyone about that"

Yuri had some clear discomfort about the situation, so much so even Viktor could notice it clearly.

"Is something on your mind dear?"

Looking up Yuri knew he had many things to say, some of them bolder than he'd ever say aloud. But in that moment on the set of words tumbled out before he'd even realized he'd said them.

"What am I to you?"

For a moment he felt as though he had spoken out of turn as Viktor untangled himself from Yuri and walked in front of him. Towering over Yuri the blue of his eyes seemed to glow in an unnatural fashion as his silouette stood out against the soft moonlight that trickled in past the shadows of the falling snow dancing behind him. Yuri flinched as Viktor suddenly moved. Fully expecting a harsh hand to strike him Yuri closed his eyes only to blink them open in confusion as he felt a weight rest against his lap. Looking down he saw Viktor rest his head peacefully as his arms gently wrapped around Yuri's legs.

"Oh where do I begin, I'm not sure its possible for me to even put it into words. "

Yuri felt a bit of anger swell within him. He needed a better answer than that; determined to get what he was after Yuri pressed on.

" Viktor I have to know what I mean to you, please.... Try... For me just try and put it into words" he said asked hiding his frustration, gripping the blanket Viktor brought him.

"For you, I'd go to the sun and back if that was to be your request. You are like the anchor that keeps me planted to the ground rather than existing somewhere else." He said it that as if it was nothing, and it was so confusing.

"I'm not sure I understand, Viktor please I need you to tell me what you mean"

"Not even I fully understand it, love. There is just something unique about you that makes me feel whole. Before I met you I was either here or I wasn't. I'm no true monster but I'm by no means a saint either; I've been hurt before and I've hurt others. I am but a man that has had no constant footing before you. To me, you are what I've been missing all this time. "

Yuri didn't say anything as his gaze softened and he let his hand rest on his head. The cold of the room finally revealed itself. How long had he been here? Goosebumps coated his skin as he shivered. Viktor looked up at him adoringly.

"It's a cold night, we should go back to bed" scooping Yuri up carried him back to their room the whole time Yuri wondering what Viktor had said. Reaching their room Viktor set him down and without a word smiled at him before heading back to sleep. It took Yuri only a moment to realize even their room seemed to have frozen over.

How had it gotten so cold so fast?

\------------

The next day was a hurried one as Viktor rushed about completing task by task. Again he had to leave his mate with nothing but a morning letter just to let him rest.

Halfway through his workload, he realized that he needed to really let Yuri know how much he meant. Morning letters and idle talk won't do more than let him know he's acknowledged. As he tried to think of something Viktor caught himself staring at his answer, a set of keys he's never returned.

\-----------

Yuri found himself enjoying the time spent in the quiet green room. It was calming in a way he couldn't describe and Viktors mother had apparently fancied many books in English. It was at least something he could use to distract himself as Makkachin made it clear he intended to be a lap dog today.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Viktor calling his name frantically. Makka recognizing Viktors voice sprang to greet him. Yuri followed close behind only to let her out forgetting about the doggie door installed. As he opened the door he hit something that tumbled over. Looking around the door he saw Viktor on the floor with Makka licking his face. Yuri froze as Viktor looked over at him. Half expecting to be yelled at he hadn't braced himself only to see the man laugh it off.

"Yuri! We're going out! Please change into something comfortable"

Yuri was startled to say the least but had little time to argue as Viktor took him by the arm and took him to their room. For a moment he felt like they were running late to an appointment; though he couldn't imagine even Viktor would do business in sweatpants. Out the door and to the car headed go knows where. Arriving to their destination Viktor had blindfolded him and was leading him inside. Wherever they were it was cold and too quiet for Yuri's comfort. When asked to remove the blindfold he was greeted to an ice rink.

He took a step back as Viktor handed him a pair of skates while kissing his cheek.

"I thought we could take advantage of this place since its closed today" Viktor had gotten in the ice before Yuri had and looked practically liberated as moved with all the grace and beauty Yuri could remember admiring. Stepping back onto the ice he himself could feel a bit of ache ease away, one he hadn't known was there. For a while, they just skated as if the other wasn't there, immersed in their own worlds.

Yuri then found a hand reaching out for his seeing the inviting gesture he hesitated before taking Viktors hand.

As they skated Yuri took in every detail of Viktor that he could. The motions flowed into one another as the sounds of their blades against the ice echoed in the empty rink.

They didn't do any complex moves and truthfully were just idle gliding around. Viktor seemed entranced as he skated.

"How is it you've been living two completely different lives?"

Viktor slowed as they stopped near the entrance of rink.

Leaning against the railing he took a moment before answering.

"Truthfully I've never seen it as though I was living a double life, they both seemed to intermingle constantly."

"How?"

"Well to summarize my skating career was original only to hide the fact I'm the heir of the Russian mafia. A way to hide in plain sight if you will. Though that was just the reasoning I gave my father; well rather that was the excuse we fed to the subordinates of our group. "

"What do mean?"

"Well, you tell me, my dear, tell me exactly how you feel when you are on the ice; away from the competition and the care of it."

Yuri wasn't sure how to respond right away, for the longest time Viktor had been his reason to tie his skates. He entered the rink in full force in his life for just the opportunity to be on the same ice as him. But that wasn't the question, no Viktor was asking how the ice made him feel, what skating made him feel. He felt....

"I feel as though I'm in my own world. I'm in a place where I don't have a care in the world and its just me and the music. All of my emotions are free in a world for me alone."

"Haha, indeed. I feel very similar when I skate. I'm in a whole different place and feel what I never knew I could; that's also how I feel when I'm with you."

"With me?"

"Yes, before I met you I never thought I could feel passionate about anything else aside my time on the ice. But then I met you it felt as though- "

Without warning, Viktor caught Yuri off guard and twirled him in such a way he nearly fell but was caught in Viktors arms wrapping firmly around him. They were close now, very close, and Viktor ran his thumb over Yuri's lower lip. He could feel Viktors possessive alpha nature leak out of him slightly. He felt as though it may have been scary had it been anyone else to hold him like this, as though he would escape. But because it was Viktor he knew he'd be okay; even if his heart stopped as he saw the alphas deviant smile; even if he forgot how to breathe as Viktor leans in closer; even if he couldn't break his gaze from those crisp ice blue eyes; or if hot breath of the alpha didn't put him in a haze as he spoke.

"You set my heart on fire"

Then before Yuri could even think to comprehend the kind of response to give to that Viktor finished closing the distance between them with a kiss. Yuri felt brought back from his daze as Viktor hungrily devoured his lips. He felt himself sink into the kiss closing his eyes and squeezing his grip against Viktors shirt. Even in a place so cold, he was starting to feel hot as Viktor invited himself in further deepening the kiss. Yuri forgot where he was and felt himself practically fade into their shared embrace.

Neither of them heard the door to the rink click open only to be slammed shut again.

They still weren't paying any mind to anything outside their private world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta and feedback is always great when possible. Leave comments and let me know what you think. I'll try not to make the next chapter take so long.
> 
> Also I just opened a Tumblr to start doing Q and A stuff
> 
>  
> 
> https://sincitylust.tumblr.com/post/167503876228/q-and-a-okay-so-for-anyone-following-my-fic-on-ao3


	8. Oddity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has made it clear to Yuri he is in love but with so much to consider Yuri can't help but worry over what may happen if he stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Dead!!! haha sorry, the update took so long but life has been busy on my end. I Edited some of the other chapters to read a little smoother too so let me know if there are still some errors. I am still looking for a beta or two and if you are interested, please visit my Tumblr account and DM me. Enjoy the update

Skating around the ice rink was nice granted he hasn't had the chance to do it in so long. Viktor had tired out not too long ago and was watching him. He couldn't help but think about their kiss. He'd let himself melt into it so easily and Yuri couldn't decide if that should be something to worry about. They'd yet to really go over it but Viktor had it in his head that they were mates and Yuri was to mother his children.

He seemed to think Yuri was given the choice.

Perhaps he couldn't fault Viktor since he had no way of knowing what the Kentarou family had promised him, but he couldn't just leave his family like this.

And no one was going to keep him from helping them when they needed it, not even Viktor.

Granted it didn't seem Viktor was the type to keep his omega on a leash, but he shouldn't just idly accept this as his life. Yuri wasn't even sure if their debt has actually been wiped clean or if any of it had actually been forgiven. The Kentarous don't have the best track record for disclosing information. What's worse is even if they'd forgiven the debt who's to say they won't still be trying to target his family over something else. For whatever reason, they seemed hell-bent on having Yuri stay with Viktor. He never actually expected what he did to be the end of their struggles with the Kentarous but he wasn't going to let them take advantage of them anymore if he could help it. They had crossed the line by doing this to him, and though certainly not the worst thing they've ever done it was the last straw for him.....

But realistically what could he really even do to stop them? They had so much power and influence, he couldn't even begin to imagine what he could do to fight back. They wanted him to do this.....

Forcing him to....

He was lied to and traded off to mate with a mafia boss who just happened to be Viktor Nikiforov.... 

He stopped skating and looked at his reflection in the ice.

What should he even think of Viktor now?

On the one hand, there was undeniably quite a bit wrong with his character but on the other, he seemed so genuinely in love with him. Yuri wasn't even sure what it was about himself that apparently made Viktor feel so alive but according to Viktor himself, he was just that important. He wasn't angry at Viktor or even really scared of him as he had been at the beginning, but he didn't know what to feel. Maybe betrayal as a fan or disgust as a human due to the nature of his work, but he couldn't bring himself to feel even that. Regardless he had to at least try to reason with the man. He wasn't sure how the alpha would take it but he had to get home before the Kentarous did anything else to his family. 

Without even realizing it he'd gotten lost in his own thoughts again. Viktor had come up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Yuri.... is everything okay?"

"Viktor I-" suddenly the phone rang and Viktor hastily grabbed it and hung up the call without even giving it a second thought. He had done it so fast Yuri doubted that he'd even bothered to see who it was that was calling him.

"I'm sorry about that love, you were saying "

"Oh! Right..... well to be honest Viktor I'm just not sure-"

*ring ring ring*

Again the phone went off wildly, Viktor visibly annoyed as he took it out again. The moment all but killed Yuri sighed as the alpha read the name with an annoyed expression.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ivan"

"Ivan?... Is he someone important?"

"Oh, I suppose you haven't met yet. He's my assistant"

"Well... I guess it must be pretty important if he called you twice"  
Reluctantly with a look of pardon on his face, Viktor answered.

"Ivan this had better be important- Wait, who did you say?"

\----  
Viktor hadn't said much other than they needed to get back to the manor.

Yuri noticed on the way out it hadn't been any ordinary rink they'd gone to. It was the one Viktor use to practice at. Today it just happened to be closed or at least it hadn't opened yet. As they got into the car Yuri asked how they had gotten in if the rink was closed.

"Oh no, worries we didn't break in or anything. Yakov is known for giving his skaters spare keys so that we could put in some extra practice time. It would just happen I never returned my key after retiring." He said as he tucked it away into his wallet.

The rest of the drive Yuri was silent as Viktor was making a few calls. All in Russian but one of those definitely had what seemed to be someone yelling rapidly at Viktor. He was unfazed by what could only be an angry strain of insults. Yuri couldn't help but wonder who could yell at him like that? Either he should be worried or this person has more authority than Viktor..... That was a terrifying thought.

Naturally, since Yuri only spoke so many languages he hadn't the slightest idea what Viktor was saying he didn't even know if Viktor was actually upset or not. All he had to do was look, just turn his head away from the people they passed by on the streets and read Viktors expression as he conversed, but he almost didn't want to. He'd never seen the alpha upset, and though it wouldn't be directed at him Yuri didn't want to know what Viktor looked like when he was angry. He didn't want to risk seeing even a glimpse of the man he was warned against. It was honestly during that car ride Yuri realized he still hadn't fully acknowledged this side of Viktor as part of his character. Sure he's felt something.... A little off by his behaviour but he'd yet to see the killer, the demon, he'd been warned about. 

~"He by no means is an innocent soul but he is no demon. Some during your time here may coax you to believe so, may call him vial things. They may tell you gruesome stories of things he did, some of them even being true."~ 

He didn't want to, he didn't want to stick around to see it as it would likely shatter what was left of the illusion. He knew by now Viktor had lied about who he was to the world, Yuri included, but part of him still wanted to hold onto what he thought he knew about the man he'd dedicated so much of himself around. Yuri looked at his reflection in the window before focusing on that of Viktors as he continued with his calls. It wasn't till they were just a few turns away from the manor Viktor shut off his phone and sighed in annoyance.

Turning to Yuri and surprising him as he rested his hand on his shoulder. Jumping from his thoughts he turned to see Viktor smiling kindly at him with a soft sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry about that love, it would seem my doctor heard about us and is very insistent about seeing me"

"Your doctor?"

"Ah yes, I have a personal doctor that's been helping me with this condition, if you can even call it that, and he's not a patient man."  
A look of concern immediately crossed Yuri's face.

Condition!?

Was Viktor sick? Was he going to die?

Yuri wasn't sure but just the thought of it had his stomach sink. He was left unable to speak; it didn't make any sense to him. Viktor, on the other hand, gushed as he processed the look of concern on Yuri's face.

Holding him tenderly he chuckled before kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry love its nothing serious, it is more of a hormonal condition"

Puzzled Yuri pushed himself off the alpha and then grabbed his hands. Viktor though stunned by the action wasn't going to complain about his mate being so notably concerned for him.

"What kind of condition? Viktor you need to be more careful with your words you can't just scare me like that! A hormonal condition could be fatal, even for an alpha." Sighing and looking at Yuri with pure endearment he smiles as he cups his darlings face with his hand.

"I apologize for that my love, you're right. Its nothing that will kill me but it is linked to a bit of an abnormality that runs in my family."

"What? Viktor is..... is it anything that I should be concerned about?" 

Abnormality can be any number of things, did they have a long line of violent tendencies? Were they linked to some kind of disease? God, he wasn't a fan of how vague Viktor apparently was! 

"As of yet no, but since we are going to be mates you should know this" Viktor sighed as he wrapped his arm around Yuri who was take aback by Viktor actually saying they were mates. Yuri knew that was what everyone was expecting if him, but Viktor himself had never said it aloud before. Feeling the alphas sudden closeness he snapped out of his thoughts as Viktor began to explain.

"My family has for many years only really been able to produce other alphas. We aren't sure what or even if there is a reason but its something that has caused a few of us to wonder if it may be causing some... issues. So far it really isn't anything conclusive but my grandmother's brother had apparently been invested in knowing why."

" But isn't it normal for alphas to produce other Alphas? I mean I know it's not uncommon to have a mixed set of kids but how abnormal is it to just have alphas? Isn't that usually even a cause for celebration in Russia?"

With a half-hearted sigh, Viktor smiled.

" You aren't wrong about that though even in Russia a typical "strong alpha line" is broken by the second or third generation, maybe fourth if they are lucky."

"But that isn't the case for you is it?"

"Tenth generation alpha, and you're the first omega to be introduced since my grandfather's grandmother."

"You're joking.... I really can't bring myself to believe that. Ten generations of just alphas its..."

"Odd I know, but since my great-grandmother, we've begun taking... Let's say concern with that. My doctor can explain it better though know he'll definitely be wanting to examine you as well"

"Why would he want to examine me?"

Laughing Viktor tightens his grip around Yuri's waist. It was probably unintentional but Yuri knew the answer to his own question before Viktor even responded.

"Well as my mate this may be something that would affect our pups. Not to mention male omegas usually have a higher rate of producing alphas when mated to one. I have little doubt our first born will be an alpha and if we end up following my families pattern we may not get anything else. But none of that is really a concern for the moment. We are still young after all so there is no real rush. Though my father may begin asking when we intend to have them after the wedding. He hasn't said anything for a while but in the past, he's been insistent about wanting to live to see his grandchildren. That hasn't gotten much better with age, much less after my mother passed, she was even worse about it as I held no interest at the time"

Yuri really couldn't be bothered to hear the rest of Viktors story about how his mother had always talked about her grandkids. He probably should have but he was still a bit phased by everything Viktor had just said. Yuri wasn't sure how he was going to actually confront Viktor anymore about this entire situation. He had no idea how he'd even gotten in this position but he had to get out somehow. In another life, the idea of being Viktors mate would have seemed like a distant dream but now.... It was far too real. Here he was worried about the family he already had and there Viktor was talking about the one they'd be making. 

He really wished he could call Phichit.

Arriving at the manor Viktor had finished telling Yuri about how his mother would claim her granddaughter would be the finest dancer of her time. Viktors mother had been a well-decorated dancer in her day but never had the chance to really do something with her career. Remembering the photo he'd found in the old room he could almost imagine her going off in the same way Minako would when she first took him on as her student. It was odd but after the shock toned down during the ride it was at least comforting to know Viktor had some kind of soft spot as he continued to talk lovingly about his mother. 

As they opened the door to the manor, a hand came speeding and collided with Viktor's face sending the alpha to the ground. Yuri looked at Viktor as he pulled himself up and then to the attacker. There stood another male who couldn't be much older than either of them. Green eyes and chocolate brown hair complementing the each other against the creamy skin he had. It didn't take long for Yuri to realize the man was also an omega. He had no idea why that bothered him but before he could think more of it Ivan came running by.

"I'm sorry sir, Ilya was very persistent"

"You are damn right I am persistent. If I don't constantly remind you about even the most mundane of things I sware its a miracle this guys head hasn't been chopped and tossed up the creek," he said accusingly at Viktor. 

" In a good mood as always, I see"

"And who do you think I owe that to? You know its a pain enough to be your doctor but I shouldn't be your nanny too" Viktor simply dusted himself off as Ilya took a look over at Yuri

"Is this him?" Ilya asked bluntly after noticing Yuri.

"Uh... Yeah- Yes, I'm Katsuki Yuri."

"Ilya Zuev, pleasure. Now formalities out of the way both of you follow me I need to run some test and what not" he said as he turned around and started walking not even bothering to wait for them to follow. 

Without another word the two just followed him. Yuri couldn't help but clutch onto Viktor. The other may be an omega but he'd never meet someone so aggressive and blunt before. Even the brut knotheads he'd meet at college in Detroit of all places weren't as hostile. Going down a particularly long hall they came to a section of the manor that looked like the hallway of a hospitals waiting room. It was small and out of the way, so unlikely company would stumble upon it. 

"Viktor what is all this?"

"Oh, well this house has been in our families name since its construction. At the time it was built there was a lot of discourse and my family thought it be best to ensure there was little reason to need to step out of the home"

"Yeah, you'd be surprised by how big this place actually is. But again all that means for me is I have to drive all the way out here and go through your oh so delicate security check before I come can come in!" Ilya all but hissed.

"Ilya could you not be so aggressive, you are scaring my mate!" 

"Believe me honey, you and I both know I'm not the one he should be afraid of" 

Viktor was about to respond when Ilya put his hand up. Looking between Viktor and Yuri he smiled as opened the door to his office.

"Yuri right? You're up first, Viktor be a doll and wait outside it'll be your turn soon." He said smoothly in an almost teasing tone.

"Why can I not be present?" Viktor said accusingly. Ilya rose a brow of his a thought clearly passing through his head. Sighing he then in another teasing tone replied.

"Oh, Vitya what are you so worried about? Need I remind you I'm an omega as well? I won't be up to anything devious so there's no need for you to get so riled up. Anyhow as a doctor, I'm inclined to ask some personal questions Yuri may or may not alter his answer to in your presence. I have not doubt you'd do the same in his so let's be professional here so I can do my job." and with that, he gestured for Yuri to come in. Taking one last look at Viktor Yuri froze. He was mad, undeniably mad, and Yuri nearly ran into the room without a second thought.

Once inside he crouched down covering his mouth as to not scream. It was like seeing a ghost.... or rather a demon. He knew Viktor wouldn't hurt him but to see such an expression really did terrify him. 

He was brought out of his train of thought when Ilya placed a hand on him and crouched down beside him.

"Is this the first time you've seen him like that?" nodding Yuri was gently pulled up to his feet by the man who sighed.

"Me too and this isn't good"

"Pardon?"

"You may want to sit down I'll explain everything soon but first I need to ask you a few questions and if you'll let me an examination"

"okay..." reluctantly Yuri sat down on the examination bed. Ilya taking a seat by a computer and pulling out a file. 

"Okay, Katsuki Yuri age 23 male omega. You've apparently presented at a young age and have had issues with anxiety and drop often as a result."

"How do you know that?!"

Rolling his eyes as if it weren't obvious he turned the open file only to see nothing but his own medical history.

"You're in the mafia now darling, they have detailed files on everyone that lives or works in this house" Yuri didn't reply.

"Okay, so obvious details aside do you have any other issues you feel I should know about? Anything recent that's been bothering you?"

"No"

"Alright, noted. So tell me Yuri are you sexually active?"

"um.... I... I guess" raising his brow again Ilya shoots Yuri a disbelieving look. 

"Okay so I take it not like rabbits but how often would you say you do it?"

"It was only once but Viktor has been... rather handsy and its clear that I may have to sleep with him again.."

"Have to? How long have you to known each other?"

"Only about a couple of days..."

"Oh... shit didn't take Viktor to be the type."

"Pardon?"

"Yuri not as your new doctor but as an omega did Viktor or his father force you to be here?" Yuri was surprised at the question but could tell Ilya had a genuine concern in his voice.

"No... it wasn't them... I was gifted to Viktor by a mafia in Japan though"

"I see... based off of that now I have to ask if in your time with the other mob where you ever injected with anything or given anything that may have contained narcotics?"

"no"

"Did you have any other... partners aside from Viktor?"

"no"

With a small sigh of relief, Yuri felt some of the tension leave the room. He clearly wasn't all the way relived but knowing Yuri hadn't been through the worst of it was calming enough. It was then Yuri decided that Ilya was alright, eccentric yes, but not dangerous. 

"Are you and Viktor mated yet?"

"No"

Leaning over to see if Yuri was being truthful Ilya noted that he hadn't been given a bond mark.

"Alright, now Yuri tell me. Are you currently taking any form of birth control? I have here you were on some suppressants and are due for a heat soon but given we are omegas it helps to be on something extra."

"No..."

"In that case I recommend-"

"No!"

Looking at Yuri surprised by his outburst he looks at the now panicking omega.

"I haven't been on any birth control I-I haven't even been on my suppressants!"

Ilya was about to reply but Yuri cut I'm off.

"Oh god! I left them back in Japan! I didn't know I was going to be gone longer than a day but I should have! God and my heat is coming up too!"

"Yuri I-"

"Oh my God and Viktor and I have already had sex! we didn't use anything I may already be-"

"Yuri please I need you to calm down! Tell me, do you think Viktor wants kids right now?"

"I- no, he definitely talked about us having some but he also said he wasn't in a rush," Yuri said as he recalled their conversation in the car. Then Yuri recalled panting, heavy panting accompanied by the smell of arousal; it was honestly a bit of a blur at this point but he could remember it part of it.

~" I wonder just how beautiful our pups will be?"~

"At least he says he's not in a hurry..."

"okay.... well if he isn't in a hurry then I recommend you use some kind of birth control until I can get you a new prescription for your suppressants. If you want any particular kind of birth control I can get that but your particular brand of suppressants isn't allowed in Russia. Now we can still get it but if you run out or lose it we may not be able to get it in time if its an emergency."

"You think I should switch prescriptions?"

"only if you want to, between you and me though suppressants here are a joke. I mean they get the job done but the chances of pregnancy are nearly doubled, not to mention the alpha has to be the one picking them up"

"Oh..."

"Yeah Russia has its flaws when it comes to us omegas but the perks of being the pakhans mate mean you can get the good stuff if you want to"

"I'll have to think about that" Yuri knew he needed his suppressants but was it worth going through the trial and test run of a new prescription if he was still going to try to leave?

"Well we can finalize that next week, okay now Yuri can I do the physical examination or want to save that for next week?"

"Now is fine," he said in a soft voice.

Not saying anything else Ilya did the basic physical examination any other doctor would do. From temperature to heart rate and reflex it was nothing out of the ordinary. When he was done he took some note and let out a breath.

"Okay, now I promised you some answers right?"

"yes please you said something was wrong with Viktor"

"Yeah... look I wouldn't be disclosing information on the Nikiforov medical history to anyone else but this will be affecting you pretty directly as the pakhans mate" sitting back down in his chair Ilya looked sympathetically over at Yuri.

"Has Viktor told you about the oddity in their family yet?"

"yes he mentioned it on the way here"

"So you know he's only the latest in a long string of alphas"

"Yes, its weird but you'd think with how unique it is everyone would know it by now, guess I was left out"

"No, they stopped reporting it a while ago specifically to avoid the attention it would cause"

"His great-granduncle was that serious about it?"

"Like the plague, though let me tell you they certainly didn't keep a good record of it. Granted medicine wasn't that good yet let alone knowing how to look into certain things but god I've had to piece a lot of this out on my own."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean his great uncle was right to be worried. These many alphas in one bloodline have caused much faster alpha impulses and reactions. Not saying their brutes or anything but when having to run pheromone test and what not its certainly never failed to give me interesting results. What I'm getting at is though normally he can keep himself well under control if triggered his alpha will be in more control than him. Now not just anything will be setting him off and he'll handle a surprising amount of exposure before it affects him but he isn't immune to even a haze."

"A haze?" 

"Rare occurrence when one's secondary takes over nearly completely. Of course, only really a thing omegas and alphas have to worry about unlike popular belief it's not related to heats or ruts at all" 

"But if he goes into a haze I'll likely be sent into a heat won't I?!"

"Relax, you'd only be set into a heat if you were with him for longer than a day and even then he'd have to aroused the whole time"

"Aren't they always due to arousal though?"

"No, it can correlate to any base instinct an alpha or omega could have. And with how possessive Viktor has gotten over you in just a few days I'll definitely have to keep an eye on him. You're the first omega in literal ages to be introduced into their family. No real reason, just coincidence but with the lack of omegas it may mean he'll have a heightened reaction to you. I'll need to run some tests on both you but Its something that may occur."

"God.... so.... its almost certain if we'd have kids this problem would just continue" Yuri was less sure of his chances of talking Viktor into letting him go home after this conversation. Not only that but if he did have to stay he likely wasn't going to have any beta or omega children, just alphas who might have some issues because of this ongoing occurrence. 

"If you guys do have kids the likelihood they'll be alpha is a lot higher than its been in ages but you could still have beta or even omega children"

"I could?"

"Yes, just because they've had a ridiculously long line of alphas doesn't mean the cycle won't eventually break. So far I don't have anything to indicate it's been more than just chance, not to mention kids are always surprising."

Not really feeling any better with that thought Yuri sighed.

"Okay sorry if that was a lot but I figured you needed to know"

"No its fine... I appreciate it"

"You'll be fine, Viktor won't hurt you like some other guys would. The fact he's even interested in you says a lot. I use to think the guy was asexual."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean he has ruts and stuff like that but he won't even take partners unless it's for formal affairs. I can't say any of this will be easy but it shouldn't be horrible. If it helps I'll give him hell for you if you ever feel mistreated here."

With a half-hearted smile, Yuri looked at Ilya with content. 

"I doubt I'll need you to but thank you" 

Ending the session it was Victor's turn. He was a lot calmer from the looks of it to the point that Yuri was surprised by how quickly his attitude had changed. He hugged Yuri tightly in a possessive manner and Yuri could only mimic the gesture. 

As Viktor went in for his session Yuri could hear him apologise to Ilya as he walked in. Catching one last glimpse of the Alpha Yuri was unsure of what to do. 

He really did need to get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait! I love reading your comments and feedback is always nice. I can't say how long until the next chapter but hopefully not as long as this one. 
> 
> Also if you want to support me buy me a coffee at Ko-fi! I'd really appreciate it, especially with my birthday coming up in a day. 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/N4N29LXJ 
> 
> A special shout-out to everyone that's been following this story so far! I never expected so many of you to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> To those following my story since the beginning you may be aware originally it was meant to be a oneshot. At the time I hadn't intended to go beyond a first chapter. That said I have plans for a larger story but I'll have to make a handful of changes in order to avoid plot holes and preserve the flow of the story. 
> 
> Also, I am still seeking a few beta readers and if anyone is interested please dm me on my twitter or Tumblr page.


End file.
